Thinking Out Loud
by DevilsCourt
Summary: This is all of my ideas. Basically, each chapter would be the first chapter to a book that I think would be cool. You guys comment and tell me whether it's good and should write it or to scrap it. Thank you for your opinions! To view the covers, please visit my Wattpad account, DevilsCourt.
1. The Devil's Company (Bleach-DMC)

He let his sword swish, rustic red dripping off of it, flinging in a bloody crescent on the ground. The blade, now clean, was placed against it's wielder's back, it slowly melting away to wait for it's master's call.

"How long are you gonna follow me for?"

A head of albino hair only swished slightly when he shifted his weight. A red trench-coat hung on his shoulders, almost covering his black button-up that was always un-tucked. It seemed to melt with the charcoal black pants the man wore. Silver eyes rolled lazily as they flickered to the man that he addressed.

There, of course, was no answer, but the man did come to stand beside the devil hunter. Dante, that was the albino's name, drank in the man once again. His bright orange locks were long,letting his bangs drop into his eyes, A chain tattoo wrapped around the man's right arm, his sleeve torn from the strange robe the man wore. His jaw was sharp, much like Dante's. Chocolate eyes stared blankly at the scene before them.

Different body-parts were slew everywhere. They were quickly dissolving, as every demon corpse did. The blood of every slain creature was mingling together before evaporating.

The orange-haired man simply shook his head, his lifeless eyes staring coldly into Dante's silver. The albino sighed, and started toward his home and headquarters.

 _Devil May Cry_

The orange-haired male vanished, leaving no trace of him.

Dante walked into the run-down building of Devil May Cry, finding Patty, a small girl that seemed to be cleaning at the moment.

"Dante! How'd the job go?" Patty exclaimed, finally noticing the door opening.

The albino waved, grunted, and threw himself onto the couch. Virgil, Dante's twin brother, walked into the room, face glued to his book. Dante, not missing his chance, threw a pizza box at him, one that Patty hadn't gotten to yet. To his disappointment, Virgil dodged and glared at him. Dante tsked and relaxed into the couch. Virgil sniffed, then looked back at his brother.

"You smell of death," Vigil stated.

"Did just get done with a mission," Dante pointed out.

"No, not like you smell of dead demon, you smell of _death_..." Vigil scrunched up his nose.

Dante, being Dante, took his shirt and smelled it. He shrugged, and went back to lazing.

"There was a guy there, the one I told you about. The weird one with orange hair," Dante yawned.

"So are you saying that that guy is _the_ Death?" Patty asked, just finishing with Dante's desk.

Dante shrugged, Virgil sighing. The doors opened once again, catching the attention of all the people in the room. Virgil gasped, taking in the sight before him. It was the man his brother had described.

"Hey," Dante greeted with a wave, Virgil glared at him all the while.

"Can we help you...?" Virgil asked, his face softening.

"Ichigo."

Dante raised a brow. It was the first time he had heard the man speak. Ichigo, as he was now dubbed, walked gracefully over to Virgil, who stepped back a bit. A silent chuckle left Ichigo's lips, knowing why he was being apprehensive. He, himself, could smell the death that rolled off of him. Virgil, who was being cautious, eyed the man's katana at his side. It's guard was spiraled, the handle a mix of darkness and crimson.

"So, you're this Death I've heard so much about?" Patty asked in curiosity.

A calming smile was what she was met with, making her pout that he didn't answer.

"So what is it you want? Your usually on my missions, why drop by?" Dante asked from his spot on the couch.

"I want you to see something. Come, Sons of Sparta," Ichigo stated, his tone dead, his face once again emotionless.

"Hey, wait!" Virgil called and went to grab the man, but he disappeared before he got to him.

Ichigo reappeared by the door only milliseconds later, urging the brothers to follow. Dante grunted, but rose from his lounge. Virgil followed begrudgingly and told Patty to close up. They followed the reaper, him being much faster than both the brothers. Ichigo suddenly stopped, making the boys halt. Ichigo simply pointed.

Following his finger, the boys were in for a gruesome sight.


	2. The New Guy (Nanbaka)

**Where are we going?**

 **What is this?**

 **Open the door and let us out!**

This was how it was for him. The voices were constant. They never seemed to shut-up. He has ignored them for a long time now, and this was no exception.

"13, was it?"

He was now on his knees in front of a woman, officers lining the walls. He hummed an answer, wanting her to continue.

"Your charges, there were none."

"But Warden, if he has none, why is he here?" a bald man asked, keeping his sharp eyes on 13.

"He was just to dangerous to keep inside any other building," the now deemed Warden answered the supervisor.

"How, exactly? Is he violent?" another asked.

"Not quite, Supervisor Mitsuba. He is simply insane," Warden Momoko answered.

13 chuckled, but it soon turned into raging laughter. Everyone tensed, ready to pin him if need be.

"I'm not the crazy one," 13 chuckled, "they tell me to do it, and I tell them no all the time. I don't want to do the things I do, but I don't have a choice in the matter."

"That's another of his problems, personality disorder. His other half is know for violence," the Warden added, her long, navy blue hair swaying as she gestured with her hands.

 **Blood... come on...**

"They don't like us much, huh?" 13 asked himself.

 **Their playing with us!**

"Where are we holding him?" Supervisor Hajime asked, concerned.

"He will be in your building, Sugoroku. He will have his own cell for I fear he will be a danger to others," the Warden concluded, her red eyes closing.

"I'm dangerous? Ha," 13 mocked.

 **Don't lie... we're unstable...**

"You hold your tongue!" another supervisor barked.

"Says the mutt."

Said dog growled, but was silenced by a wave of the Warden's hand.

"You are to have single cell 34 in building 13, is that understood, Inmate 13?"

"Why, yes, my lady," 13 mocked, bowing in his place on the floor.

"That's enough out of you, come on," Hajime barked, grabbing 13 by an arm and yanking him to his feet.

"Bye-bye, Warden~" 13 purred, waving, making his cuffs rattle.

* * *

"There's a rumor that we're getting a new prisoner," a man with pink and yellow hair stated, catching the attention of the other three in the room.

"Really? I wonder if he will be bunked with us!" a hyperactive, green-haired boy exclaimed.

"I doubt it," the black and red-haired male droned.

"Hey, Juugo, did you hear anything?"

"I saw it. He didn't have a name, though. It just said 13," Juugo spoke, blinking his mismatched pink and green eyes.

"Really?" Nico questioned, his red eyes widening.

"Huh, no name? Isn't that odd?" Rock asked, his red and purple hair swaying as he shifted his weight.

"Hey, shut it in there," a familiar voice barked.

"Hajime!" the four cheered.

"Wait, who's that?"

Nico was the first to realize the other person with Hajime. The other three looked, noticing the boy. He had white hair, the very tips of it black. Scolding gold eyes lazily drifted to the others. A frown of indifference set on his face. All the inmates of cell 13 shivered.

"None of your business, 25," Hajime the inmates and the supervisor argued, 13 scanned the four new comers, the voices going off in his head all the while. He looked at the green-headed one first, the voices getting worse.

 **Not normal!**

 **Smells of medicine!**

He looked at the other two, nothing standing out about them. His eyes landed on Juugo...

 _and the voices stopped._

13 held his head, leaning on the wall for support. Uno looked under the bill of his hat, noticing the teens sudden weakness.

"Hey, is he okay?" Uno asked, the supervisor turning.

13 was breathing heavy now, his head throbbing. He broke visual contact with Juugo, and the voices appeared once again.

 **LOOK BACk...**

 **Don'T LoOk aWAy!**

"No, dang it, shut-up!" 13 yelled, confusing everyone.

"13? 13! Pull it together!" Hajime shouted, grabbing 13's shoulders.

13 flinched back, away from the supervisor.

"They won't go away..." 13 breathed.

"Danm it, I can't deal with this here," Hajime growled.

He pulled out a walkie, pushing the button on top.

"Hey, 13 is acting up," he spoke into it.

"What is he saying?"

To everyone's surprise, it was the Warden.

"Ma'am, he's saying something about someone not being quiet," Hajime reported, the inmates of cell 13 watching intently.

"Warden," 13 breathed. "Give me that danm thing."

13 snatched the radio from the supervisor, startling him.

"Warden," 13 almost whimpered, "keep talking, no matter what it's about. Ask me stupid questions."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"When were you born?"

"I'm not to sure on that one."

"Do you know what year it is?"

"2016." (That's when the show started airing)

"Are you alright now?" Momoko asked.

"Never was to begin with," 13 chuckled. "And during one of my nervous break downs, I happen to have an audience. Say hi to the Warden, guys."

"Sup." "Hi!" "How's it going?" "Howdy."

"Cell 13."

"Cool, now that that's over," 13 said blankly, tossing the walkie to Hajime. "I wanna nap."

"Supervisor?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" Hajime answered.

"Take him to his cell. Be quick, it seems it doesn't cause much to trigger him."

"Yes, Ma'am. Come on, 13," Hajime ordered, 13 obediently walking behind him.

"That had to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Juugo commented.

"That's not sayin' much considering you've never left prison," Uno countered.


	3. The Clown Saint (Blue Exorcist-DGM)

Graying hair swayed in the wind as he walked, a smile on his face. His glasses hung on his nose, a silver cross on his neck. A sound caught his ears, children's laughter. He followed the sound, and found a man surrounded by children and their parents. It was a clown, his painted smile mirroring his real one, a spark in his silver eyes. His hair was a startling white, almost making him look old, it going down to his waist. He took a bow, and the children and parents sung his praises. As they walked away, the clown sighed.

Father Fujimoto didn't understand, the clown was so happy only a minute ago. A song hit his ears, and then he realized it was the clown singing. His voice like bells, soft on the ear.

 _He treads the earth eternal_

 _and angels make his way_

 _he leaves no demons in his wake_

 _with the right hand of God_

 _the man wrapped in angel's wings_

"The story of the D. Gray-Man," Father Fujimoto finished, startling the clown, who had washed the make-up on his face.

"You scared me," he complained, but smiling nonetheless.

"You are good with children," the Father complemented.

"You have to with my profession," the clown smiled.

The man finally turned around, and shock shot through his veins. His eyes, now that he was a bit closer to the man, had golden flecks in them. Now that the make-up was gone, a red scar ran over his left eye, a star forming on his forehead.

"Ah, um... crap," the younger cursed, catching his suitcase and running.

"Wait!" the Father exclaimed, catching the boy by his arm. "You're God's Beloved Child."

"No, you must have me confused," he panicked, trying to get free.

"I'm not going to turn you in, calm down," Father Fujimoto promised.

The boy looked at him skeptically, not trusting the priest.

 **It's alright, Allen.**

 _But Uncle..._

 **Now, now, don't worry. I've never been wrong before, have I?**

 _No._

Deciding to trust his uncle, the boy loosened his stance.

"What might your name be? I only know your nicknames," Fujimoto asked.

"Allen, Allen Walker."

"Well, Allen. Where are you staying?" Fujimoto asked.

"Nowhere as of now, why?" Allen asked.

"Your coming with me to stay with me and my boys."

With that and no room for an argument, Allen was tugged to a small church, given a room and dinner and was made to sleep.

* * *

Rin woke up and looked in the mirror. His short, black hair was thrown in all directions, his gray eyes lidded from sleep. He yawned, and brushed his hair and teeth. Something was wrong, well, not wrong but different. He entered the dinning room to start up breakfast, and he noticed his father was up.

"Mornin', Old Man," Rin greeted.

"Morning. Oh, and Rin, add an extra plate, please," Father Fujimoto called.

Rin contemplated the request, not getting why. He settled his thoughts with the old man was really hungry and wanted extra.

* * *

The smell of food woke the white-haired male, and he felt his stomach growl. A small weight was pressed on his stomach, and Allen had to blink a few times before he realized it was his old friend.

"Tim, I was wondering where you were," Allen yawned.

He slipped out of bed, letting his nose lead him to the food. Tim, who wanted to be lazy, just sat on Allen's head, standing out in the sea of white. Allen sleepily stumbled to the dining room, finding only Rin, who was cooking. Rin turned, thinking it was one of the other fathers, but found Allen just staring at him.

"Who are you?" Allen asked.

"Who are you?!" Rin mimicked.

"What's going on here?" Father Fujimoto growled, irritated with all the noise.

"Old Man, who is this?" Rin asked, pointing to a now fully awakened Allen.

"Oh, this is Allen. Allen, this is my son, Rin," Fujimoto explained.

"Nice to meet you," Allen greeted.

"Hey, what's that golden thing on your head?" Rin questioned, turning back to the food he was cooking.

"Oh, this thing? His name is Timcampy," Allen smiled.

The little golem flew off Allen's head, landing on Rin's shoulder like a bird.

And it went on like this for a while. Allen meet Rin's twin brother, Yukio. He had dark hair like his brother and a steely blue color for his eyes. Though they were twins, you wouldn't be able to tell unless you were told. Allen got comfortable.

 **-3 Months-**

* * *

"Allen, how much do you need to eat?" Yukio sweatdropped.

Allen, who had just finished his twelfth plate, rubbed his stomach happily.

"As long as it's Rin's cooking, I could eat forever," Allen hummed.

"Why, thank you," Rin chuckled, giving a mock bow.

"We all know about Allen's appetite," one of the other fathers at the table laughed.

Everyone laughed, knowing that it was true.

 _ **That was when things went downhill... Father Fujimoto was killed by Satan. During the encounter, Rin was handed a a sword. Releasing it from its scabbard, he unleashed his blue flames. Allen and Rin were forced to go with Mephisto to True Cross Academy.**_

* * *

"Hey, Allen?" Mephisto questioned.

Allen hummed, his eyes on the floor. He had so much going on in his head, he barely even heard the demons next to him.

"May I speak to you?" Mephisto asked.

"Can't you see he's not in the mood?" Rin snapped.

"Brother, let him go," Yukio said, putting a hand on Rin's shoulder.

Allen looked back at Rin, and flashed a soft smile, and walked ahead with the principle.

 **0oo00oo0**

Mephisto sat in his chair, and put his feet up on his desk. Allen simply glared at the demon, not fully trusting him.

"God's Beloved Child, The Eternal Walker, the Noah of Destruction. These are your names, correct? Allen Walker?" Mephisto prodded, smirking.

"That is the name you all gave me," Allen droned.

"Ah, yes. The humans. What is it, let's say, did God call you?" Mephisto questioned.

"Why do you want to know?" Allen snapped.

"I'm just curious," Mephisto defended.

"To much so. You leave my family alone," Allen hissed, getting irritated.

Allen didn't quite know why the demon made him so angry, he had done nothing to upset him. It was as if his very presences was enough to upset the whitette. Allen turned and went to leave, but Mephisto had one more thing to saw.

"What would God say about you hanging around with Satan's son and calling his family?" Mephisto pondered out loud.

Allen shut the door behind him, and closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths. Finding himself calm once again, he looked for his youngers. Find Rin would be a snap, but he'd rather not be caught using it. He looked around, finding no one in the halls. He quickly activated his eye, did a swift sweep with his eyes, and then deactivated it. He went left, finding the blue demon aura stronger that way.

* * *

"What do you think Mephisto wanted with Allen?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. He reminds me of someone I've heard about, but I can't put my finger on it," Yukio thought out loud.

"Who?"

Both boys jumped, finding Allen in the doorway. Allen had a small smile, and that put their worries to rest.

"So, what do we do now?" Rin asked.

"I'm going to meditate. My head hurts," Allen grumbled.

Rin chuckled, and then left, saying he wanted to explore the campus. Allen sat on his and Rin's bunk bed. He had the bottom, Rin would rest above him. Allen sat on the soft mattress, crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knees, palms up. He sat there, and Yukio simple gazed. There was something tugging at the back of his mind. Where had he heard of Allen before.

 **The Beloved Child of God has hair white as snow, and his arm of God the color of rust. The scar over his left eye gives him the vision of demons.**

It only hit him then. Allen looked like an old prophecy he was once forced to arm, though was covered by his long-sleeved white shirt, his hands having matching white gloves. Yukio watched as his breathing slowed, his shoulders relaxed, and his mind seemed to be taken somewhere else.

* * *

Allen opened his eyes, finding himself among the white walls of the Ark. His presence was greeted with the use of wind, it swiping at his cheek lovingly.

"Hello to you to," Allen greeted.

" **Nephew!** " a voice sang.

Allen turned finding his uncle. His tanned skin shown in the Ark's light, his golden eyes soft as he gazed at his nephew. His tan coat hung over his back slacks and white shirt. He had on a loose tie, that Allen never found the need for, it being red today.

"Hello, Uncle Neah," Allen greeted, letting his uncle glop him.

" **What brings you here?** " Neah asked, excited.

"I just wanted to play. I have a headache," Allen whined.

" **You go do that then, but take it easy on the old Ark,** " Neah joked.

That was answered by water making its way onto the Noah's face. Allen laughed, it sounding like bells at it echoed off the walls. Allen shook his head at Neah, and then walked down the stairs that seemed to appear out of thin air. It started turning to dust behind him as he walked, but Allen didn't panic. He knew the Ark wouldn't drop him.

The Ark lead him to a palace, which was only a bit different than the pavilion he was in not to long ago. He walked in, finding the palace having only one room, but large in scale. There were seats in a ring, seemingly waiting for an audience. In the middle, that was a bit elevated from the floor, was the most beautiful grand piano. It was pure white, much like everything else in the world of the Ark. He trailed his fingers over the keys, feeling a sense of calm and peacefulness. He clicked down one of the keys, the note ringing out in the empty space.

Allen smiled, sitting on the bench in front of the piano. He slid his fingers onto the keys, feeling them under his fingertips. The Ark, he realized, had made his gloves disappear. He looked at his left hand, feeling a pang of sadness. The innocence in-bedded in his left hand reminded him of good old days. The day of him as an exorcist, running around trying to find the innocence. Leenalee's smile, Lavi's jokes, Kanda's rude murmurs, and Komui's antics. He missed them, and it showed as he started to play the white grad piano.

* * *

Rin waved a hand in front of Allen's face, seeing if the whitette was even alive. Allen showed no signs of moving.

"Think he's asleep?" Rin asked, looking at his twin.

"I don't think so. He just seems to be in deep thought. Even if he was asleep, he would have woken up once we started eating dinner," Yukio chuckled.

The sun was setting, purples and oranges coating the sky. Yukio, who had not left the room, had watched Allen as he meditated. He noticed that Allen never moved. He only breathed, but then he noticed something else. His fingers started twitching, as if his was touching something. Earlier, Yukio had come up to get him for dinner, but noticed Allen's peaceful face had tears streaking down it, so Yukio left him.

They would talk later,when Allen feels like telling them.


	4. Undead, Unheard (Original)

**A funny story, this one. My friend made this up as we were walking to class and I made it real for him. I hope you like it as much as he did!**

 **0oo00oo0**

"No, you idiot, this way!"

"No, not..." he sighed, "that way..."

The phantom grunted, following the corpse that happened to be his. He used to have light brown hair, though now it was a misty blue, with the rest of his body. His skin a foggy white, his eyes still their startling blue.

The thing he was following, which he had no choice in, was his dead body. He had died to the plague that now swept the world. People's dead bodies walked the streets, decaying and hungering for human flesh.

Yup... _Zombies_...

John, unfortunately, was still tethered to the walking moron of a zombie. He found it impossible at first, but slowly accepted it... slowly. Now he was a wandering spirit attached to a body that was once his, and he had no choice but to follow.

The zombie walked into a wall of brick, groaning as he did so. John sighed, wanting to slap it, but was unable to.

"Your so stupid! You walked into a WALL. It's not like it's invisible!" John ranted, taking his frustrations on something that couldn't even hear him.

John, once observing how the thing he now was, figured out that the things hunted down fellow people using their hearing. If the thing could hear him, he would lead it around like that, but alas, he had to watch as the idiotic thing walked into a pole.

"What have I done to deserve this?" John asked, looking at the sky for a sign.

It was light out, with the night breaking for the dawn. Bright oranges and reds broke away the navy blue of night.

"This is not going to be fun is it?" John asked his dead body, which had just fallen, crushing it's decaying nose with a sickening crunch.

John face-palmed, not knowing what else to do. He followed behind the zombie, listening for any sign of life nearby. Hearing a bit of scampering, both John and the walking corpse walked over to it. John hoped it wasn't human, or anything, really.

It ended up being a rabbit, mud and blood covering it's once-white coat. John looked away as his decaying body ate it, bones and all. That was just... no. You don't kill bunnies. EVER. It was cruel. John sighed, following the zombie on it's brain-dead search for more food.

Sighing, John looked at the corpse.

"Your an idiot... I hate you," he got no response, "and I'm insane for talking to you..."

With that, the day was silent with the groans of zombies and the occasional scream of a victim.


	5. The Devil's Angel (Hellsing)

She was sitting on her balcony, her nightgown flowing in the breeze. Golden hair invaded her eyes that were no longer guarded by her large, round glasses. A call was heard, and Integra smiled. Her friend had come to visit again. A raven landed elegantly on the balcony, fluffing it's feathers in greeting.

"Hello again. You wouldn't know where Alucard is, do you?" Integra asked, the raven tilting it head in thought. It's intelligent eyes sparked with knowledge, telling the blond it had the answer she sought. "Mind bringing him here?"

The raven cawed, accepting her friend's request. It took off, but this time inside the manor. The doors leading to it's destination were closed, yet the feathered creatures flight was undisturbed. A gloved finger was held out, and the bird landed. Shadows ate up everything in the monsters lair.

* * *

His black hair melted with the shadows of his home, his bright, sunset eyes standing out in the dark. His red hat sat forgotten in the side table beside it's king's throne. White, pointed canines shined without the light, giving the _thing_ a predatory feel to any unwanted guests. The bird was unaffected. Noting it's spark, he knew the animal wasn't dumb; that's why it was always so cautious around him.

"Hello, little Fallen," he cooed, petting the bird. It leaned into the touch, cloth meeting feathers. It spread it's wings in taunt, urging him on. He chuckled deeply, his dark voice ringing in his castle as if the walls themselves shared his voice. "Master wants me, I see. Why not then?"

The _monster_ stood, the bird happily fluttering it's wings in anticipation.

"Ready? One..."

The bird flexed it's wings, slowly getting ready.

"Two..."

Alucard slowly rose from his chair, his blood swirling in excitement.

"Three."

Both darted off, the thrill of a chase filling their systems. The raven, Alucard introduced as Fallen, bolted through the manor, unhindered by walls and doors. A wolf ran by her, three red eyes focused on her instead of where he was going. She knew on the other side of the wolf was three more of those blood crimson orbs. She reveled in the beauty of the bloodthirsty creature. He won their competition of speed, much like he always did.

"Your both back, good," the master grinned. Alucard walked into the moonlight, making his loose, red ribbon visible against his white button-up. His red coat was strangely absent, along with his bright sunglasses. A silver cross hung from his neck. His black slacks melted in with his black boots and black vest.

"You called for me, Master?" Alucard purred. His little Fallen had taken her perch on his shoulder, seemingly comfortable there.

"That I did. You will depart tomorrow to a church that has been infested. Be sure to leave no survivors," Integra ordered simply.

"Ah, tomorrow will be a nice night for a stroll, don't you think, little Fallen?" Alucard asked, disappearing from his master's view. The bird almost rolled it's eyes at Alucard's playfulness. She nipped at his ear and he swatted her away form it. "What? I have to kill time somehow. You never come out a really play with me," Alucard whined.

The bird nipped at him, this time playfully and apologetic. _Soon_ , it promised.

"I'll hold you to it then, little Fallen."


	6. Plagued (Bleach)

It was raining... again. Shirosaki sighed as he looked at the black clouds that seemed to mock him.

 _Your king's upset and heartbroken... there ain't nothing you can do about it._

Shiro growled at the clouds, then at the good few inches of water at his feet. Looking through his wielders eyes, he could see the dirty looks of the shinigami were giving Ichigo, who was walking with a scowl. One deeper than usual.

This was enough... how many times had he saved their asses and not asked for thanks? They must have figured out that he was part hollow...

Shiro had realized that this was his fault. For simply existing, he was causing his king so much pain... He'd be damned if he did nothing!

He looked over at his mental companion. His black hair and cloak flowed in the non-existent wind. Brown eyes were hidden by his sunglasses.

"Zan, we can't let this go... We gotta help 'im! I don't care if you want 'im to leave on his own, you know he wont! He's to goddamn soft, and you know he wont leave them to die!" Shiro argued, watching as Zangetsu sighed, shaking his head.

"Do as you will, Shirosaki," Zangetsu permitted. "I will allow you passage that it will not alert Ichigo." Shiro nodded his head in thanks, and slipped out.

* * *

This was boring, truly. He watched his arrancar bicker with each other.

"Listen up, ya bunch of dirt!"

The new voice was watery, and through the insult, a tone of concern could be dug up. He watched as a garganta opened in the middle of the room, just at the end of the table where the arrancar sat.

The white form of Shirosaki made itself known, making all the arrancar jump.

Grimmjow, who had been arguing with Nnitora, snapped his head toward the new arrival. His hollow instincts were screaming at him to be wary, that the man before him could snap his neck.

This feeling, of course, went through all the arrancar, and Shiro smirked as he watched them all shiver. He also cautioned himself as Aizen stood to address him.

"And you would be? Ichigo's inner hollow that I've heard so much about?" Aizen asked curiously.

"If ya knew, then why'd ya ask?" Shiro snapped. "I'm not here for me anyway. Ma king needs help... and you bastards are the only ones I know that will treat 'im half decent," Shiro admitted. As he spoke, he stalked closer to the leader of the Espada, curving around the table. The arrancar watched him cautiously.

"What help do you need? If it is sanctuary, he is welcome. If it is family, we are open," Aizen offered.

"He needs time. Those bastard shinigami have broken 'im. My Ichi is drowning us in his sorrow, and I cant do nothin' to help!" Shiro yelled, and some saw black tears well in his eyes. Aizen smiled softly and walked up to the hollow, wrapping him in his arms. He heard Shiro's breath hitch and his whole body tense.

"You are both welcome here. Here, we are family, and we would never discard one of our own," Aizen soothed, rubbing the small of Shiro's back.

Shiro pulled away, looking a bit broken as he did. He sharply turned to the arrancar, eyeing them with his gold irises in a heated glare.

"Any of you hurt _my_ king, I will personally deliver your innards to Aizen after I scrape you of the walls of Los Noches," Shiro threatened. "My name is Shirosaki, inner hollow of Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm not afraid of soiling the dirt with any of you worms." Saying that, Shiro let out his spirit pressure, noting that most flinched. With that warning, Shiro vanished, his energy the only physical evidence that he was there.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as the hot water stung on his skin. His orange hair fell into his eyes, heavy with water. He dared not look down, where would find the scars. The one where Senbonsakura had sliced him from left shoulder to right hip.

His hollow, who he found was a better companion than most of his ' _friends_ ', hissed and cursed under his breath when he looked at it. Ichigo gave the faintest smile at the thought of the pale freak of nature who was now his...

What were they? Friends was weird on his tongue, but he guessed that was the word. He had been cautious with dishing out that title. Zangetsu was more of a idol, his calm zanpaktō offering his advise when it is needed the most. Almost like a father figure.

His human _friends_ , while not being much different, were cautious of him. Not to the point of shunning, but close enough to make Ichigo notice.

Noticing the pruning of his fingers, Ichigo got out of the shower and dried and wrapped himself in a towel. He walked into his room, not surprised to see Shiro lounging on his bed.

"What have I told you about me being in the shower?" Ichigo sighed.

"What have I always said back?" Shiro smirked.

"And I quote, 'We look exactly the same, Kingy.' Your such a pain," Ichigo chuckled. It was times like this, Shiro knew, that grounded the young man's sanity. These stupid little fights that meant nothing to anyone but them.

Ichigo, much to Shiro's amusement, tried to shoo him. He just smirked and stayed where he was. He laid back on King's pillows, closing his eyes.

"Promise not to peak," he teased, hearing the towel hit the floor and clothes being shuffled. He ran his plan through his head again, making sure Ichigo didn't hear.

When Ichigo sat down on the bed, Shiro opened his eyes. He admired the orange hair that was still damp, the brown eyes that held the weight of a world he had not part in.

Shiro growled at the thought and hugged around Ichigo's waist. No one could hurt him now, Shiro was there and was his shoulder to cry on. Ichigo sighed, running a tanned hand through snowy locks.

"You shouldn't have to do this," Shiro growled. Ichigo took in a deep breath, know it was coming.

"I'm not do it for them. I'm protecting my fam-"

"Bull! Your there because you don't want all those people to die! Your too protective!" Shiro argued, tightening his hold on Ichigo's hips. "You shouldn't 'ave to save the asses of people that don't appreciate you almost dyin' for 'em!"

"Then where should I go?" Ichigo whispered.

"Aizen offered us a place at Los Noches," Shiro spilled, watching his berry tense at the name. "You don't gotta become an Espada or nothin', but it's better than stayin' here."

Slowly, Ichigo considered it. It would be better among the freaks of nature, but could he trust them not to slit his throat in his sleep?

"Don't worry about the others, King. If any of the even touch you, their innards will be need to be scraped of those white walls," Shiro insured, a mad chuckle following. Ichigo sighed, and shook his head.

"Let's go see them, then," Ichigo sighed. He picked up his combat pass, pressing it his chest. His body was caught by his partner and laid on the bed gently. Shiro then opened a garganta, letting Ichigo in. Before following, Shiro left a note on Ichigo's desk.

 **0oo00oo0**

This book is based on Help me by CasperElle on AO3. They had abandoned it and I thought, 'this is to good to leave here'. Though it is not word for word, the main idea is there. So if you are CasperElle and you don't want me to continue, do speak up and I won't.


	7. Lion (Bleach)

Based on Lion- Hollywood Undead

 _I_ _am_ _a_ _Lion_

He slow walked up to the door, knowing what lies behind. You could almost say he was nervous, but nothing rattles his _greatness_.

 _And_ _I_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _free_

He turned the knob, the only light was from the doorway and the dim light of the candle on the table. Soon, the outside light disappeared, leaving the two occupants in the candlelight.

Slowly, he approached the bars that separated him from the other in the room. He heard the shifting of clothing and metal, his shackles hitting the floor no doubt.

 _Do_ _you_ _see_ _the_ _Lion_

Amber eyes glowed as they stared the man down, their depths burning with unquenchable fire. They spoke defiance and hatred, and that's really how the other liked them.

 _When_ _you_ _look_ _inside_ _of_ _me_ _?_

The man behind theses bars was scarily unique. His bright orange hair shown even in the dim light, the dancing flame making that same hair a flame itself. A self-imprinted scowl marred his face.

 _Outside_ _your_ _window_

He knew he always watched him, even when wasn't inside the room. He could always feel the man's eyes as he walked through the white halls of his proclaimed kingdom.

 _Just_ _to_ _watch_ _you_ _as_ _you_ _sleep_

This was not simply a man, but truly some kind of beast. He would tease the man when he had first been brought here, because, back then, he was so easy to stir.

 _Cause_ _I_ _am_ _a_ _Lion_

He could only think that this man had more than he did, even sitting in this cell in front of him. Family, friends, _power_ _._ Sure, the man had power, per say. There was only one difference. His power had warded off others, while the other man used it to draw people to him.

 _Made_ _from_ _things_ _you_ _cannot_ _be_

This infuriated him to no end, but that anger had calmed with time. A piece of his brown hair got into his equally brow eyes. He slicked it back with the rest of it, getting it to behave. Aizen stood there, thinking.

 _How_ _can_ _I_ _sleep_ _at_ _night_

The man behind the cells watched Aizen carefully, his own thoughts running through his head. Some of them weren't even his thoughts.

 ** _He's_ _right_ _there_ _,_ _King_ _._ _Why_ _not_ _kill_ _him_ _?_**

It whispered in his mind, even as he slept. He knew that voice, and he held on to it. That voice and the other were what held his sanity.

 _When_ _there's_ _a_ _war_  
 _inside_ _my_ _head_ _?_

There was an image that flashed through his head, most likely due to his counterpart, of a young girl. Her blond hair and close-eyed smiles. He could almost smell her work in the kitchen.

 _I_ _found_ _a_ _Lion_

Then there was also the follow-up of her mutilated corpse. The way her pure blood was spoiled by _this_ man's hands. Scattered were her innards as Aizen stood there casually. The girl's twin was in no better state.

 _Hidden_ _beneath_ _my_ _bed_

His spirit power swirled as he thought, and Aizen tilted his head.

"Thinking of the twins?"

 _I_ _will_ _not_ _hide_ _myself_

The way that Yuzu had tears tracking down her porcelain face as Aizen held her in front of him. Even if the older of the two wouldn't admit it, tears flew down her slightly tanned skin as she tried to reach her sister and brother.

 _From_ _the_ _tears_  
 _that_ _you_ _shed_

He slowly stood, his shackles clinking. Aizen rose a brow, trying to find the other's motives for movement. The only ones he ever truly moved for was Stark and Harribel.

 _Cause I am a LION_

He shifted his right hand over his shoulder. Aizen knew that movement, and smiled a bit. He was reaching for his sword, but Aizen wasn't dumb enough to let him keep it. He had placed it under several wards, ones he could not break.

"Zangetsu."

He voice was harsh from not speaking, but it was strong non-the-less. The large butcher's knife flew through all the walls and wards to get to him.

"How-"

But before he could finish speaking, he had been cut down.

 _And_ _you_ _are_ _dead_

 ** _Let's_ _go_ _home_ _,_ _King_ _._**


	8. Muted (Bleach-Fairy Tail)

**_King_ _..._**

 _Help_ _..._

 ** _Wake_ _up_ _..._ _We're_ _safe_ _._ _He's_ _gone_ _._**

Slowly, lifting his heavy lids, he panicked when he saw a white ceiling. He tried to move, but found himself bound.

 _Shiro_ _..._

 ** _Don't_ _worry_ _,_ _we're_ _safe, I think_ _._**

He tried to look around again, this time actually moving. He was in some kind of infirmary, so the white walls made sense. He felt multiple strong energies moving around bellow him.

Off handedly, he noticed that he must have been on a second floor. He was also on a bed. He blinked slowly, then panicked.

 _Where_ _are_ _..._

 ** _Downstairs_ _._ _A_ _bunch_ _o'_ _weirdos_ _found_ _you_ _layin_ _'_ _next_ _to_ _me_ _,_ _but_ _they_ _can't_ _lift_ _me_ _._**

 _These_ _people_ _give_ _off_ _an_ _odd_ _signature_ _,_ _and_ _they_ _have_ _power_ _they_ _refer_ _to_ _as_ _'_ _magic'_ _._

 _Wizards_ _?_ _No_ _way_ _..._ _Where_ _are_ _we_ _?_

 ** _Dunno_ _,_ _but_ _if_ _this_ _pink-_ _haired_ _brat_ _touches_ _me_ _one_ _more_ _time_ _..._**

 _Calm_ _yourself_ _,_ _Shirosaki_ _._ _The_ _king_ _has_ _a_ _headache_ _you_ _are_ _not_ _helping_ _._

"Awake?"

Ichigo flinched. He wasn't used to hearing any voice other than...

Ichigo look over, and a man no taller than four feet was looking at him. Ichigo tried to speak, but no sound came out.

"Your voice box was damaged," the older man said wearily, "you can't talk, for now."

 _It_ _was_ _when_ _he_ _grabbed_ _me_ _..._

 ** _That_ _bastard_ _..._ _Oh_ _,_ _King_ _,_ _it's_ _rainin_ _'_ _'_ _gain_ _._**

 _I'm_ _sorry_ _..._

His heart had had enough. He was broken... No one could fix him.

Only then did he notice the tears burning his eyes, but he was too weak to wipe them. That, and he was strapped down.

"Sorry for the bindings, but you are very violent sleeper..." the older man chuckled. "My name is Makarov, Master of Fairy Tail."

" **And his name's Ichigo.** "

Makarov jumped as a white version of the mute boy appeared, clearly able to talk.

"You would be?"

Getting a good look at him, this thing looked more demonic than human. His skin, hair, and the robe he wore was white. His eyes were a sea of mistrusting black and a violent gold.

" **A twin of sorts... I'm actually part of that sword that they keep tryin' ta pick up,** " the man huffed. " **Name's Shiro.** "

Makarov watched in slight awe as the white 'twin' snapped his fingers and the magic bindings on Ichigo snapped off. Shiro was to his side at once.

" **King. How you feelin'?** " Shiro asked, concern lacing his words.

 _I'll_ _live_ _,_ _but_ _everything_ _hurts_ _..._ Ichigo responded, wiping his eyes and sitting up with the help of his zanpack-to.

" **Yeah. Probably should get you somethin' to drink and eat, yeah?** " Shiro asked, answering him.

 _Nothing_ _to_ _eat_ _,_ _Shiro_ _._ _I_ _don't_ _think_ _I_ _can_ _stomach_ _it_ _right_ _now_ _._

" **Okay, but you gotta eat somethin' at some point,** " Shiro scolded.

"How are you speaking?" Makarov asked curiously.

" **With mah mouth,** " Shiro teased. " **Nah, we speak to each other up 'ere,** " Shiro explained, tapping his temple. Macarov let that sink in, and he nodded.

"I'll have Mira bring you some water," Makarov stated as he started to walk out, but Shiro stopped him.

" **Tea with milk, if you would.** "

With a nod, Macarov left. He found his guild still crowded around the sword, trying to lift it.

"Darned thing won't move!" Natsu yelled, kicking the flat of the blade.

" **Okay! I tried to be nice, damn it!** "

Makarov watched in slight shock as Shiro marched down the stairs, muttering under his breath angrily. Everyone parted for him, letting him get to the sword.

" **This thing is a part of me, damn it. It fuckin' hurts when you sit there and kick me, you pink-haired idiot!** " Shiro ranted, yelling at Natsu. The shock on everyone's face was enough to laugh at if Shiro hadn't been angry with the morons.

They all watched warily as he picked up the giant cleaver with ease, swinging it on his shoulder, giving Natsu one more heated glare, and walked back to the infirmary.

"What just..." Erza was the first to speak.

"He was a companion to the man upstairs," Makarov stated, getting everyone's attention. "Mira, would you mind making a bit of milked tea for our friend?"

"Right away, Master," she nodded cheerfully, seemingly the only one not bothered by the other man. Makarov nodded, and headed back to Ichigo.

Said man was now sitting up and slowly looking around. His companion was standing next to him, his massive cleaver leaning against the wall, wrapped in its cloth.

"Feeling any better?" Makarov asked. The younger man lift his hand slowly and rocked it, making a so-so motion. Makarov noticed he was shaking badly.

" **Where 're we?** " Shiro demanded. Makarov held up a hand, and answered.

"You are in Magnolia, Fiore, within the Fairy Tail wizard guild," Makarov explained. Ichigo looked at his partner worriedly.

" **Yeah, don't think we're in Kansas 'nymore,** " Shiro joked. Ichigo scowled at him. " **What? Can't a guy lighten the mood? Jeez, prude, calm y'urself.** "

Sighing, Ichigo snapped up to the door opening. Makarov caught the flicker of fear that ran across Ichigo's face.

" **Stop tha', King,** " Shiro scolded, but there was no bite.

"Here you go," Mira smiled. "So, what's your names?"

" **Ichigo, Shiro,** " Shiro pointed to respectfully to each name.

"You were pretty banged up, what happened?" Mira asked. Ichigo shuttered and shook his head. Mira got the hint, smiled sadly, and left after setting his tea on the stand next to him. Ichigo went to reach it, but Shiro noticed how bad he was shaking.

" **King,** " Shiro called out, taking Ichigo's outstretched hand into his own and nuzzled it. " **Stop shakin', we're safe here. If these people were any danger to us, you know by now half of 'em would be dead.** " Makarov tensed. He sensed no magical presence from the beings in from of him, though that sword could be a problem if he was good enough. " **These people are 'lright. I don't like the pink one, but I'll live.** "

A silent giggle left Ichigo's lips, and it took a bit to not full out laugh. He then reminded himself that he couldn't speak.

"I do hope you will stay with us, Ichigo. Your not well, and as another human being, I cant let you leave as you are," Makarov stated. Ichigo giggled again.

 _Can't be called human, exactly, can I?_ Ichigo laughed. Shiro shook his head, and sighed.

 ** _Tha' you can't, King. Everythin' but, now-a-days,_** Shiro sighed out and Ichigo chuckled again. He hadn't laughed this much in months. Or was it years? He wasn't sure.

" **Six... _painful_... months,**" Shiro shuddered. He couldn't help it. That _creature_...

"Care to explain?" Makarov rose an eyebrow.

" **When you know what happen', I'll have to strangle ya,** " Shiro snapped, grinding his teeth. Ichigo put a hand on his thigh, shaking his head. Getting the point, even though he said nothing, Shiro backed down. He looked at the older man and smiled kindly, nodding. He would stay.

"Very good. Can you walk?" Makarov asked, not wanting to push him. Ichigo scrunched up his nose, and Makarov laughed. Shiro reached out to help him, but he slapped the hand away. He lifted off the covers, finding himself in his black reaper attire with bandages wrapped firmly around his torso, and swung his legs to the side Shiro was standing on, his right. He grabbed the headboard, using it as a crutch, and tried to stand. He failed, and if it hadn't been for Shiro, he would of fell on his face.

 _It hurts,_ Ichigo whimpered.

" **Wha' hurts, King?** " Shiro panicked.

 _Everything... it won't stop. It burns..._

 _His very being burns. The buildings are starting to shake._

" **Ya'll got a healer?!** " Shiro asked desperately, his King's pain slowly sinking into himself. He put Ichigo on the bed, and patted his cheek. " **Stay with me, King. I know it hurts, but you gotta stay awake.** "

"I'm here!" a young girl yelled, Makarov following behind. "Move, I got this!"

" **Can' move...** " Shiro panted, falling to the floor. His pain had just hit him like a train, and he couldn't move anymore. " **Heal him...** "

"But-"

" **He's more important than me, damn it!** "

Her green glow erupted around her hands, her magic sinking in. She gasped, and then put her magic on full throttle.

"Wendy?" Makarov asked.

"His... he's so torn up... I can feel it... almost like-"

" **His soul's shattered... we know.** "

"How can we fix this? I can't-"

" **We will fix it. We're already working on it. Just make the burning stop, and I'll do the rest,** " Shiro ordered, vanishing.

 _Stay awake, Ichigo._

 _I'm trying... it's so hard._

 ** _You gotta, damnit, and if you don't, I'll kill ya my damned self._**

A wave of warmth washed over him, and he couldn't help the sigh that escaped. His eyes got heavier, and this time, he let the sleep come.

0oo00oo0

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light flooding the room via window.

"Your awake!" someone shouted, and Ichigo flinched. Something hit the ground, most likely the person who yelled.

"Sorry about that," a deep voice apologized, it making sure not to be to loud.

"Ya 're too damn loud, Pinkie," Shiro scolded from the next bed over. Ichigo turned his head, finding his white counterpart looking at him questioningly.

 _I'm fine_... Ichigo assured.

" **You know your not, King. Stop lyin',** " Shiro accused. Ichigo sighed and tried sitting up, Shiro going to help him. After sitting up, Ichigo turned to their audience. There were two boys looking at him, both of them in their teens.

One had black hair and eyes, no shirt and only a pair of briefs. His chest was stamped with a dark blue fairy, one that the two boys shared. The other had salmon pink hair, his onyx eyes beaming with energy. His black vest was edged with gold and a white, checkered scarf wrapped loosely around his throat. He had black, baggy pants and sandals. His wide grin stretched over his face, looking almost sheepish. So this was the boy Shiro didn't like.

"Nice to meet you, Ichigo. I'm Gray. The flame-brain over there is Natsu," Gray introduced, getting a indignant 'Popsicle!' from Natsu. Ichigo held out a hand, noting that he was still shaking, if only a little. Gray smiled, taking the hand and shaking gently.

" **Pinkie and Frosty,** " Shiro dubbed. Both looked ready to kill now.

"I do hope your not bothering him," a deep, female voice trailed in.

"No Ma'am," they both froze. Ichigo chuckled a bit, and watched as a red-haired woman walk over to them. She had on silver armor, a golden cross across her chest. His thoughts went to Uryuu and his heart twisted. Shiro sat next to him, leaning his head on his shoulder in silent support.

"Hello there, I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet," Erza smiled, offering a hand. Ichigo took it, smiling. "I heard that you were unable to speak. Shame. I do hope you will stay a bit longer."

" **He says we got ta. He's injured and all,** " Shiro voiced. Erza, still unnerved by the white copy, rose a brow. Shiro rolled his eyes and pointed to his temple.

"If you can hear him, does he have telepathy magic?" Erza asked. Shiro shook his head.

" **Nah, we're just special,** " Shiro giggled, his trademark smirk in place.

 _Yeah, your real special, specially **insane**_ , Ichigo rolled his eyes. Getting a giggle from his companion. Erza shook her head, chuckling along with him.

" **Your just as insane as I am. Remember, I'm you,** " Shiro giggled, getting another rolling of the eyes and a fond smile.

"So, you got any magic?!" Natsu asked, his excitement leaking in his voice. Ichigo looked at Shiro, asking silently for help.

" **Nah, we don't. Not real magic, anyway. King sucks at it. Every time we try, he blows up,** " Shiro giggled, getting a scowl of remembrance from Ichigo. " **I don't know if he could do any of your magic, ours is weird.** "

"Weird?" Erza questioned.

"Do you have any that suits you? Any idea?" Gray asked.

" **Our power is very destructive. We make things blow up,** " Shiro shrugged, smile still present.

"Hm, maybe explosive magic?" Gray asked Erza.

"Or FIRE MAGIC!" Natsu yelled. Ichigo waved his hands frantically, shaking his head. His head then felt as if it had been split, a gasp exiting his lips.

" **You shouldn't shake your head that fast. Your going to make it worse,** " Shiro scolded, then glared at Natsu. " **And if you scream one more time, I'll put my sword threw that pounding heart of yours,** " he hissed, everyone tensing a bit at the threat, but none more so than Erza, the master's words going through her head.

 _That man who calls himself Shiro, watch him. He had threatened the whole guild without blinking. I don't want to find out if he can keep his word._

Erza watched, muscles tense. " **Calm down, Red. I won't kill 'im. King would get mad.** " She blinked, then her eyes narrowed. " **I can't read y'ur mind either, I'm just tha' good,** " Shiro smirked. Ichigo hit his shoulder, hard enough to knock him off the bed. Natsu laughed, but Gray and Erza were still wary.

"It there anything we can get you?" Erza finally asked. Ichigo's eyes lit up, a thought coming along. He looked at Shiro and opened his mouth to talk, but no sound came out. He wrinkled his nose, and then spoke telepathically. Shiro nodded, and then relayed.

" **That one dude that uses telepathy, that can help. He wants some milked tea to, for his throat,** " Shiro looked at Ichigo, who nodded.

"Oh, so you can talk! That's smart," Gray agreed. "We'll get Warren then." All of them left, leaving Ichigo and Shiro alone.

 _Did you really had to that? And is there really someone who can read minds?_ Ichigo questioned.

 ** _Your the King, I gotta protect you. They need to know who their messin' with. They wont hurt you, not while I'm around, and yes, there is,_** Shiro growled.

 _You didn't have to go that far,_ Zangetsu scolded.

 ** _No one asked you, Old Man!_**

 _So? his input only backs me up._

 ** _King!_**

 _Shirosaki... wait, no. **Zangetsu** ,_ Ichigo purred, the zanpakto shivering at his real name. As much as he liked his nickname, nothing compared to his wielder purring him name like that.

 ** _Keep doin' that and I'll jump you in that hospital bed._**

Ichigo went white, Shiro cackling madly. It was at that point that Ichigo's face went red, and the three from earlier and one more walked in. They all looked at him oddly, but didn't comment. They all made their way over, Erza handing him his tea. He sipped it, humming at the taste.

"This is Warren. He uses telepathy." Warren waved, Ichigo nodding.

" **We were hoping you could teach us. He can't talk, so I have to translate. I don't wanna be an owl forever,** " Shiro grumbled, Ichigo chuckling behind him. Warren nodded and tried connecting them with his magic. Ichigo felt something creep into his conscientiousness and stiffened. " **Hey, hey, woah! What are you doing?!** "

"I'm using my magic to connect everyone to Ichigo. Now all you have to do is think. It didn't go deep, so if you don't want us to hear, we won't," Warren assured. Ichigo loosened his shoulders, and did as instructed.

 _Hello?_

They all jumped, the tenor slipping into their minds. 'Woah' was heard from somewhere, but Ichigo want sure.

"We can hear," Erza was the first to get over the shock.

 _How long was I asleep?_

"Well..." Gray started. "The first time you were asleep for only two days, but the second time you were out for a week." Ichigo's eyes went wide and he looked at Shiro.

 ** _I can explain the week part,_** Shiro offered. ** HE _did something to us. Me and the old man were trying to figure it out and came across something weird_ _._**

 _What was it?_ Ichigo asked, being careful to not let the rest hear.

 ** _HE_**... Shiro shifted in his seat, not knowing if he should really tell his king. " **Hey, get a mirror would you?** "

"A... mirror?" Warren asked. They had been quiet, noting the communication going on with the two. Erza had bopped Natsu on the head when he had tried to swamp the poor boy with questions. Gray left and they waited. They asked basic questions: age, birthday, so on. When Gray came back with a hand mirror, Ichigo looked confusedly at his partner.

" **'ere, let me 'ave it,** " Shiro prompted, Gray handed over the object. Shiro aligned it to Ichigo's throat, using his fingers to tilt his head. Ichigo looked into the reflection, and froze. There, on the side of Ichigo's neck, was a Gothic number zero.

Ichigo, still stunned let it sink in. _Where . . . ?_

" **It's on your arms, your Shihakusho covers it,** " Shiro answered, " **and your eyes are gold.** " Ichigo slowly lifted the fabric on his arm, and shuttered when he found pieces of bone wrapped around his forearm, the engravings making it look like a white chain.

 _No... no... NO._

"Ichigo? No what?" Warren asked.

" **Leave**."

"But..."

" **LEAVE**."

All of them left and Shiro pulled Ichigo into his arms.

 _How? I don't remember..._

 _ **We don't either; that's why we were surprised. I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you from him,** _Shiro whispered. Ichigo let the tears fall, wetting his reflections robes. Shiro just held him, letting him break down. No one saw his tears. _NO_ _ONE_. Not even...

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aizen_

.

.

.

.

.

Shiro's heart twisted, watching his master break and bend before him. Him hollow instincts were even quiet, not telling him to dominate him like they normally do. They told him to protect, to hold and comfort. It hurt him to watch Ichigo cling to him, to look so...

 _Broken_.

Shiro's rage blinded him for only a second, letting all his hate go. He hoped that bastard _felt_ it, but for now, he had a king to set back on the throne.

0oo00oo0

The day after, it was Mira who checked on the orange-haired eighteen-year-old. He looked troubled, his eyes a steady gold. They were warm, and she couldn't help but think they were beautiful.

"Ichigo?" she called out, giggling a bit when he jumped. "With the week you were sleeping, your wounds healed. Do you want to try walking again?" Ichigo wrinkled his nose and moved his legs. They seemed to _work_ , but holding his weight? He swung his legs around, the ends of his hakama pooling around his ankles and bare feet. Shiro, who hadn't left his side, reached out just in case. Shakily, Ichigo stood, but it wasn't as hard as he first thought.

Shiro, ever present, watched his King warily. A silent hand was extended, ready, but it seemed it was unneeded. Ichigo walked shakily to the hospital-wing door, turning the knob, and walked to the banister. He looked down to find the mitch-match family of Fairy Tail brawling it out as always. He smiled a bit, but then felt a headache coming on.

" **Hey!** " Shiro yelled, his doubled voice sounding odd against the walls. " **Your givin' King a headache, so shut-up.** " Everyone turned, their startled looks changing to happiness.

"Hey, your awake! You look a lot better!" a voice that sounded like the-fire breather shouted. Everyone mumbled hellos as the master came to stand by him, Mira on his heels. "Don't just stand there!" -Natsu had now jumped on a table so he could be seen- "Get down here!" There was a thump and a dragon slayer on the ground, cutesy of Erza Scarlet.

Ichigo silently chuckled, shaking his head slowly as to not aggravate the growing headache. He made his way carefully to the stairs, but was scooped up.

" **Not yet, ya don't. Y'ur not breakin' y'ur neck when ya just got better,** " Shiro scolded. Ichigo laughed gently in their minds and Shiro could help but preen at the laughter. His King was a lot better and he had only been conscious for two or three days. This could work.

He hopped over the railing, startling a few people on the ground floor. He set his master down gently, trying to not jostle him. Ichigo steadied himself, looking around. Everyone was staring at him intensely, making him nervous. He waved shyly, a nervous smile slipping onto his face.

Everyone greeted him at the same time, but was startled him was when someone put a hand on his arm. He jumped, eyes wide, frightened, and hit the hand away. Everyone stopped talking.

"Hey, are you alright?" Erza, who the offending hand belonged to, reached out again, only to be stopped but a white hand clamped tightly around her wrist. It put a dent in her armor, she realized.

" **No touch, Red. I don't care if it's friendly or not, King ain't ready for it,** " Shiro growled possessively low in his throat. He let her go, pulling Ichigo into himself to whisper in his ear. Whatever he had said soothed the orangette, calming him rather quickly. Ichigo smiled sadly at them, apologetic. He felt familiar magic creep into his head, and he let it, knowing Zangetsu wouldn't let it get far.

 _I'm terribly sorry, I just . . . can't,_ Ichigo apologized. _And thank you, Warren._

"No problem," was the dismissal.

"So, what's your name?"

 _Ichigo. This is Shirosaki, but call him Shiro._

After answering a few more questions, Ichigo jumped and turned to his companion. Shiro nodded to an unsaid request and jumped to the second floor, ignoring the stairs completely.

"Where's he going?" Natsu asked, blinking quickly at the odd sight.

 _To go and get himself,_ Ichigo chuckled. True to the word, Shirosaki appeared with the large Khyber knife on his back.

 **"I don' even know if I should let ya have this,** " Shiro teased as he stood beside his wielder, crooked smile in place. " **Ya might hurt y'ur lil' self with this big ol' sword.** "

 _Give me my sword, Shiro. Don't make me play dirty to get it back,_ Ichigo warned and Shiro raised a brow.

" **What are you gonna to do, hot shot? Your all banged up,** " Shiro snickered.

 _Fine, Zangetsu. Would you, oh so pretty please, Zangetsu, give it back?_

" **Cheater,** " and the blade was handed over, a blush accompanied it. Ichigo smiled at the familiar weight, even though he knew that Zangetsu was trying to weigh the least he could.

 _Thank you, Shiro,_ Ichigo grinned, evilly in the `white spirit's opinion. Everyone laughed, seeing the teasing for what it was. Ichigo soon soundlessly joined in, Shiro huffing as they laughed at his expense.

"So, what will you be doing after you leave here?" the master questioned.

 _I'm not sure,_ Ichigo looked worriedly at his partner. _We don't know this place and I don't know if I can use magic or not._

" **We can have someone try and help us, Ichi,** " Shiro suggested. " **I mean, not everyone is born knowing how to do magic. Get a good teacher and hit the road. Aren't you good at doing that?** " The teasing hit a few nostalgic and hurtful strings. He did wonder where and how their Kitty-sensei was. " **Stop it. I can feel the rain from outside**."

"So? If you do learn magic, what would it be?" a young woman with blond hair and bright blue eyes asked from beside Natsu.

 _Not sure,_ Ichigo sighed. _I don't know what types there are, or what will suit me._

"I could get an old friend to read you," the master offered, making Ichigo smile.

 _That would be nice. Maybe I'll join Fairy Tail_ -

That got a bunch cheers and Ichigo laughed, the soft tenor echoing through everyone's heads. Smiles broke out, and Ichigo couldn't help the grin that split his face.

Shiro smiled sadly at his King from the bar, the master sitting on the counter after retreating from the crowd.

" **He hasn't smiled this much in years, even before...** " Shiro trailed off.

"Will you ever say?" Makarov asked, looking at the pale image of their new friend.

" **No, not unless he's ready.** "

"You really do care about him, don't you?"

" **He's mah master, of course I care. No one can wield me like 'e can, or ever will. I am him as he is me.** " With that said, he faded, seeing his King in good hands.

0oo00oo0

Ichigo walked along with the Fairy Tail master, Warren, Erza, Gray, and his pale twin to this friend of Makarov's. They approached a small hut, one that was hidden well in the forest they had been hiking in. They had waited till Ichigo had fully healed; thanks to Shiro, that was quick. Now, they were going to find out Ichigo's affinity to magic.

Makarov signaled to stay outside as he knocked, a young woman letting him in. The door their view of woman, but Ichigo's sharp eyes caught sight of foggy, green eyes. The thought made him shiver. They waited for a few minutes, looking at and watching each other curiously. Soon enough, the master came back, ushering them inside. The all took a seat around the strange woman, Warren, Erza, and Gray taking a seat in the opposite couch and Makarov in on of the chairs at the end of the glass table that the seats encased. Ichigo sat in the other end chair, Shiro taking his perch on the arm of it.

Now getting a good look at the woman, she had long, black hair. Her cloudy, green eyes smiled at all of them, despite not being able to see. Her presence was so...

frighteningly Ulquiorra.

Shiro grabbed his hand, trying to steady him. Ichigo leaned into his other half, trying to get the fear to settle down.

"Did I do something to earn your fear, young one?" she spoke, not looking at Ichigo, her voice soft and gentle.

" **You remind us of someone is all,** " Shiro explained.

"This is the young man that I told you of," Makarov stated, breaking the eerie-ness that had settled over them.

"The demon or the boy?" she asked. Shiro sputtered. Ichigo, much to Shiro's ire, laughed wholeheartedly, albeit silently.

" **Ichi obviously,** " Shiro grunted. " **I don't got magic of my own.** "

"Ichigo, everyone, this is Matilda. She's an aura reader."

"If you don't mind, Matilda-san, but may I use my magic? Ichigo is mute, so to talk, he uses my telepathy magic," Warren explained.

She nodded. Warren worked his magic, letting it wrap around everyone gently.

 _Thank you for doing this. I think I would have been a bit lost without it,_ Ichigo smiled gently. The woman smiled a smile of her own, turning toward him. She reached for his hands, but he backed away from the touch.

" **Do you have to touch him?** " Shiro asked, a bit wary.

"Yes, I have to. Why? Is something wrong?"

" **Just... nothin'. Go on Ichi, give her your hands,** " Shiro ordered gently. He was so soft with Ichigo that Erza and Gray, who had painted a picture of a demon, was softened along with him. Ichigo let Matilda take his hands, though he cringed a bit at the touch.

Her eyes widened and snatched her hands back, making Ichigo jump and cradle his hands.

"So... _Ichigo_... what are you, might I ask?" Matilda asked, voice soft. Everyone looked at Ichigo, shock on their faces. Ichigo's darkened along with Shiro's, both of them shuddering at the thought of _what_ they were.

" **That's none of your business,** " Shiro hissed threatening. Makarov stood in the chair he was in.

"Answer, Ichigo," Makarov demanded. His only thoughts is that Ichigo might threaten his children.

 _I'm not one of them. I'm not one_ \- Ichigo chanted, moving his hands up to his face, his form shaking.

" **See?! This is all your damn fault! Ichi!** " Shiro left his perch, moving in front of Ichigo, back to the humans who dared make his King like this. " **Ichigo, King, listen. We're not there anymore. See? We're safe. There is no one here who can even scratch us,** " -the last part was growled in warning- " **Ichigo, listen!** " It suddenly got very hard to breathe. Pressure from an unknown source filled the air.

"Ichigo," another voice appeared, a tall man in a black cloak coming with it. His shades hid silver eyes, his cloak black and waving in wind that was vacant in the cottage. Dark brown hair waved along with it. "You are here, with us. Calm yourself." As if those were the magic words, the pressure lifted and Ichigo's shaking turned into light trembling.

" **See, if you weren't so damn pushy. We had to call on the other Zangetsu, bastards,** " Shiro seethed, standing from his place in front of his King.

"You anger is not helping our king, Shirosaki," the black clad Zangetsu reasoned. Shiro's blazing, golden pools of righteous anger turned to his other half.

" **I'm tired of people judging him because of what he is!** " Shiro shouted out. " **He's a ryoka, his's a shinigami, he's a hollow, he's a Visard... They need to STOP this! He can't take this anymore! We brought him to this place to get away from all of this!** " Shiro argued, waving at the people before them who wisely remained silent.

 _Shiro_.

The weak voice startled all of them present, beside his two companions. Shiro was knelt in a moment.

 _It's okay. We're safe now. Isn't that what you said?_

" **Yes. Yes, King. We're safe,** " Shiro smiled softly.

 _Then stop crying, Shiro_. Shiro blinked as Ichigo wiped tears off Shiro's face.

"Your affinity, Ichigo," Matilda spoke up, causing everyone to look at her. "It's Death Magic."

" **That's ironic, isn't it, King?** " Shiro sighed.

"What will you do?" Matilda questioned, curious.

" **Leave. If your all so scared of us, then why the 5 Layers of Hell would would we stay?** " Shiro growled.

[ ** _I looked it up on wiki, lol. In the movie Bleach- Hell Verse, there are 5 layers to Hell._** ]

"Who said you are not welcomed?" Makarov stated.

"You became family as soon as you walked through Fairy Tail's door, or roof in you case," Gray joked. "So what? your a little messed up and your magic is really dark. It's not like none of us have our secrets and dark past."

The smile that accompanied the tears rushing down his face told them Ichigo's answer.

0oo00oo0

Ichigo tried once more, attempting to reach out with his power and wrap it around the telepathic's mind. Being as gentle as possible, he tried connecting them.

 _Did it work?_

"There! You got it!" Warren congratulated. "All you need is the fine tuning. Your really fuzzy," he chuckled, Ichigo throwing his hands up in the air in victory. The master, who had been watching, chuckled at his antics.

"There you go, Ichigo, well done. You caught on quick. It's only been a week," Makarov applauded.

Ichigo smiled, eyes bright with excitement. He could speak again!

 _Well done, Ichigo, _Zangetsu applauded.

 _ **Look at ya, King. Movin' up in tha world** ,_ Shiro teased.

Ichigo snapped playfully with a ' _Shut-up, Shiro_ ' and went up to Mira and her bar. He concentrated his energy, weaving it softly against Mira. When she didn't show any sign of distress, he took it as a good sign.

 _Hey, Mira?_ She hummed in answer. _Could I get some milk tea, please?_ She nodded, showing she heard.

"You've gotten better. Still a bit fuzzy, but understandable," she applauded. He felt his chest swell at the praise. During his week stay, he had figured out that Mira was a bit like the mom of the large and crazy family that was Fairy Tail. Erza, the fiery red-head, was like a strict aunt. Gramps, as everyone called the master, was fitting. Natsu, the troublemaker, was the naughty child and Gray was his rival. Lucy, who he had newly met, was the reasonable one. He quite liked her.

His new family lightened his heart of all the months of suffering. No one tried to touch him, thankfully. He was still jumpy and he cursed his weakness. Despite being an arrancar, nothing about him changed besides the bone on his arm. He was expecting some weird bone to pop up and his eyes to go haywire. Yes, they were gold now, but it was a lot more tame than he thought it would.

His senses were a lot sharper, so much so, he was pelted with them for a day or two. Natsu, the hot-headed dragon-slayer, had helped him with his smell, the thing that threw him for a loop the hardest.

0oo00oo0

"Alright, so close you eyes," Natsu directed seriously. They were standing in a forest, Lucy, Erza, and Gray along to watch. Ichigo did as instructed, lightly closing his eyes. "Now just let it sink in."

Ichigo stood there, listening. He could hear birds far away, little creatures scurrying around on the ground. The smell of earth hit his nose, the grass and dirt. His companions all had a unique scent. Natsu smelled of ash and heat. Erza, of metal and steel. Lucy smelled like flowers. Gray smelled like the cold, no other way to put it.

"Well?" Natsu asked, a bit nervous.

Ichigo opened his eyes and smiled. Taking that as an all clear, they cheered. Ichigo had to cover his newly sensitive ears but chuckled silently along with them.

0oo00oo0

Ichigo smiled at the thought. His new friends were so strange, but he couldn't talk, now could he. Both literally and figuratively, he chuckled. Mira gave him his drink and he cradled it in his hands. He nodded his thanks and took a sip. A light moan came from the back of his throat as he sipped. Mira giggled and shook her head.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Hearing his name, Ichigo turned to find Erza walking up to him. "Now that your better, let's have a spar. You haven't had any physical exercise, so why not?"

Ichigo shrugged and manifested Zangetsu's large blade. He had taught himself to pull it in and out of his soul so he didn't have carry it. She took that as the go ahead. They moved to outside the guild, curious onlookers following behind. Bets were placed, but the two duelers were concentrated on each other.

Erza smirked and shouted a quick 'requip!' and flashed into her Heaven's Wheel armor. A sword found it's way to her hand and Ichigo reached for Zangetsu's handle and everyone watched at it majestically unwrap itself. Ichigo swung the sword to let him get used to the familiar weight. A smirk of excitement came across his own lips as they charged at each other.

Ichigo swung at her only for her to parry and try and push him back. He, using the weight of Zangetsu against her, pushed her back. They continued to parry and strike one another. Ichigo, for the life of him, couldn't keep his excitement off his face. He always felt more alive when in battle, even if it was a spar. He rose his sword to block hers, but something hit him like a train.

Hunger.

He tripped, Erza cutting the side of his throat. Everyone paused.

 _I'm fine, but..._ he dropped to his knees, breathing heavy.

" **King!** " Shiro was by his side in an instant. " **What's-** " he cut himself off. " **Damn, I thought we had longer. Come on, King, I gotta get you inside. None of you come near him. He's unstable and he don't wanna hurt any of ya.** " He picked up Ichigo bridal style and made his way to the medical bay.

He put Ichigo on a bed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself down. There was only one person here that he would ever tell, and that was the old man. For arrancars, the hunger shouldn't bother them, but Ichigo was never truly a hollow. This must have messed with something. Of course it was Aizen's fault. He walked out, his reasonable half affirming that he would watch over their master and friend.

He walked to the balcony, looking over it. Everyone looked his way, but he had eyes for only one.

" **Gramps, I need to talk to you.** " The older man nodded and made his way up the stairs. Shirosaki followed him, his nerves high strung. He needed to hit something that bled...

"What is it?" Makarov asked. "Will he be alright?"

" **It depends on how this conversation goes,** " Shiro spoke honestly as Makarov took a perch on his desk. Shiro was to on edge to sit, so he paced. " **You see, did Erza, Gray, Natsu, or Warren ever tell about when they we kicked out the first day Ichi woke up after the whole soul shatter incident?** " Shiro asked. Makarov nodded an affirmative. " **And as you know, we're not from this dimension. A man that was from our dimension had captured us during a time of war. Sick bastard. He turned Ichigo into something non-human. We called it an Arrancar. These things are part demonic spirit and Shinigami, Death Gods."** Makarov did not like where this was going. **"These demonic spirits... what they ate were souls of the dead. Ichigo was a full Shinigami when he was turned by that twisted SOB and so he didn't go through all the fazes. So the hunger that shouldn't have bothered him is hitting him like two ton trucks. He's to soft to actually hurt anyone, but if he doesn't..."**

"He could die. You are saying someone has to die for him to live?" Makarov asked tentatively. Shiro continued his frantic pacing until the voice of his other half spoke up.

" **Zangetsu, you genus ass know-it-all,** " Shiro half-praised. " **He doesn't have to kill anybody. Hurt like a bitch, sure. Kill? Nah. He could take a piece of someone with a strong soul and that should settle it. I can make it to where it won't bother him and we don't have to worry.** "

"Will that cause permanent damage to whoever he decides to take a bite out of?" Makarov asked, concerned and a bit scared, to be honest.

" **Nothing permanent... long-lasting? Oh, yeah. Your don't get your soul cut and then magically grow it back a day later,** " Shiro rolled his eyes. He felt his King's power spike and gasped, his heart constricting.

"Shiro?"

" **King,** " was the answer. " **He's fighting, but he's in pain. He can't hold it off much longer.** "

"Who would survive the process?" Makarov sighed. Shiro sighed and closed his eyes. Makarov felt something poke and prod at him, the energy searching for weaknesses. When Shiro opened his eyes again, Shiro looked concerned.

" **Not that many. Red and Pinkie. You in your younger days, I would think. Gray is a maybe, and sharp maybe. The metal guy, Gajeel? He could. Other than that, nobody would get out of it without a coma to come with it. The dragon slayers are our best bet,** " Shiro spoke honestly. " **The only reason that you cant is because your body wouldn't handle the strain.** "

"Callin' me old?" he couldn't help but joke.

" **So what to tell the people? Can't tell them he's a soul-eating monster. The shunning he would get would break him,** " Shiro growled low.

"We tell them the truth with a twist."

0oo00oo

"His magic is rebelling?" Erza questioned once again.

"And he needs a piece of a soul to stable it?" Gajeel continued.

"Because it'll kill him without it?" Natsu added.

" **Yup. You all have the best chance of actually not going to go into a coma afterward,** " Shiro input. They all blinked. " **But this has got to be fast. I don't know how long I can keep him under.** " Their resolve steeled. Their friend was in danger and they would do anything to keep him going.

"Now, the question is which of us is going to help?" the master asked. Shiro looked at them and sniffed each of them, much to their confusion.

" **I think Natsu is the strongest, but Gajeel tops him physically,** " Shiro reported. He felt a belt snap and cursed. " **We got to hurry this up. He's fighting me now.** "

"I'll do it!" Natsu crossed his arms in resolve. "You said I'm the strongest, right? I should do it."

" **It's settled then. We have no more time,** " Shiro warned. They moved to the infirmary, looking at the forcibly sleeping teen. Shiro motioned them to stay back and captured the orangette's arms. He let Ichigo awaken slowly, but when he was fully awake, roared at his other half. His eyes had bled black and looked animistic. They all took a step back, watching Ichigo intensely.

" **King! Your going to hurt them like this!** " Shiro growled, but Ichigo didn't stop fighting. " **What would Karin and Yuzu think if they saw this?** " The struggling stopped immediately, and his eyes returned to their soft gold. A soft whine left his lips, Shiro letting him go and letting him sit up. " **You still need to eat. Don't look at me that way. Your not killin' anybody.** "

 _I don't get it. Why is this bothering me? It shouldn't,_ Ichigo growled, his voice, even though it was simply thought, was rough and deep.

"I said I would do it. Shiro said I was the best for it. Your family, after all," Natsu grinned.

 _You do know I'm taking a chuck of soul, right? That doesn't just grow back._

" **They know, Aibou. I told them when this star-** " he was cut off by a sharp pain that echoed in his very soul. It left him pant for air, trying to keep each other together. " **We don't have much time! Pinkie, get over here. Ichi... try, okay?** " His colorful reflection nodded. Natsu sat on the edge of Ichigo's bed, closing his eyes. Ichigo reached out his hand, placing it on Natsu's chest. A 'tell me when' passed between the twins and Ichigo pulled on Natsu's spirit.

The pain was like nothing Natsu had ever felt before. It was so intense, in fact, he couldn't breathe. The air left him in a gasp, and he collapsed. Shiro, who was behind him because he knew this would happen, caught him and moved him into a separate bed. Ichigo panted, trying to rein in his hollow nature. He wanted to eat the kid whole, but he had stopped himself. I he wasn't so occupied and concerned, he would have patted himself on the back.

" **Good goin', King. Just enough to keep us alive. I didn't know you had that much control,** " Shiro teased. " **He'll be fine, just a bit weak for a bit.** " The occupants of the room sighed. Ichigo chanted that. _He'll be fine, fine_.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" Erza asked. He nodded.

 _Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit winded,_ he breathed, his voice still deep.

"And your positive, Shiro, that this won't happen again?" Makarov asked, looking at the pale copy.

" **Positive. This is a one-time thing. It hit to hard to suppress and that's why it was like this,** " Shiro waved to his double.

 _I'm so sorry. I've only caused you all trouble,_ Ichigo whined.

" **Stahp... Jeez, don't you think that if they hated you and didn't want to they would have done this?** " Shiro growled.

 _He's right, Ichigo,_ Zangetsu's soothing voice reaffirmed.

 _Thank you all, so much!_ Ichigo piratically cried, his eyes watering.


	9. Golden Orange (Bleach-Tokyo Ghoul)

His eyes were yellow, a sea of black folding around it. His face was hidden behind a half-mask, human jaws with teeth sharpened to fine points covering the lower half of his face. His Ukaku flared, the only sign of any emotion, his face giving no hints. The Chimera had a long, thin, whip-like Bikaku, the segments coming together in fitted plating. He growled softly to himself, glaring at the men below that had yet to notice him.

"You know," the older one spoke loud enough for the ghoul to hear, "you don't have to stalk us." Another low growl erupted from the man's throat, but he obliged, using his dragon-like wings to float in front of them. _Investigators_. The younger one, probably new, fiddled with his silver briefcase. "Calm down, Amon. He wont hurt us."

"And your sure? I don't trust him," Amon, as he was dubbed, hissed. The dragon-like ghoul hissed back, narrowing yellow irises. "Wait, yellow..."

"Hello, Dragon," Mado greeted. His younger partner stiffened.

"Mado," a deep voice greeted in return, finally taking his eyes off the twitchy Amon and running tanned hands through spiky, orange hair. "Tell your play-mate to stop twitching. He's making me nervous."

"He'll kill you if you don't stop. To be honest, your starting to annoy me, also," Mado commented idly. "So, what are you doing here, Dragon?"

"Meeting friends," was the simple answer.

"Hopefully not stirring trouble. How long did it take you to find a bit of friendship with CCG?" Mado taunted, earning a warning growl. Amon's widened in remembrance.

"So this is the infamous Dragon. The yellow-eyed ghoul who thinks that the CCG is his friend," Amon looked accusingly. Dragon huffed.

"Your young. Shut-up and just follow orders, dog boy," Dragon growled, yellow eyes gleaming. Chuckles from Mado only fanned the flames.

"Is this funny, Mr. Mado?"

"Absolutely," he chuckled. Dragon snorted. With a swish of his tail, he left. He walked right past them, no fear. Amon was a bit stunned, the ghoul not even watching behind him. He turned to his superior, looking for a bit of wisdom. "He could be as bad as Owl if he wished. You have no chance."

Amon shivered.

0oo00oo0

He plopped himself down on the red sofa, making himself at home as he watched skilled hands work. Black nails raked over fabric lovingly, delicate care going into every stitch. Glaring at the female-looking ghoul, he stood again and walked slowly over. Always slow, no need to startle him and get a kagune in the head.

Immortal or not. Hurt like a bitch.

Dragon put his arms around his neck from his place behind him, letting his hands rest over his chest. Black hair that only covered one-half of the mask-maker's head pillowed the tired dragon.

"Uta." He got a hum in response. "I talked with some top investigators yesterday." He felt the ghoul beneath him stiffen.

"What did they want?" Uta questioned, suspicion coating every word.

"They want me to work _for_ them and not _with_ them," he hissed. "I'm a nutural, dubbed so by the CCG. To strong to kill and not aggressive enough to actually put on trial."

"So you told them no?"

"I made them work for it." Uta felt the unmasked face of his lizard spread into a mischievous smirk. Not pausing in his work, Uta rose a brow. "I told them they need to find and ring my silver hand bell. They get one question and I can choose to answer or not. If I refuse, they must wait two days. They still have to wait even if I do answer," he explained.

"Ichi, your horrible."

"You love me~" Ichigo purred. "I make life interesting."

"Not going to deny that one." This got a chuckle. Brown eyes scanned the artwork in his friend's hands, watching white and red come together into a mouth of human teeth.

"Who's your Frankenstein?" Ichigo asked, noticing the screws in the throat of the mask. Uta chuckled at being found out. His lizard always had a knack for finding the hidden meanings to his masks.

"A boy by the name of Kaneki Ken. He's a half ghoul experiment," Uta informed, working on the eye-patch. "He's a cutie. You should stop by when he comes for it." A little silver bell found it's way onto Uta's work-space. Uta's eyes widened. It was one of his special bells. Ones that summoned the dragon from anywhere.

"Ring me. Tell the CCG they can't cheat and use your bell. I'll always check and see before I appear," Ichigo breathed against Uta's hair, breathing in the scent of eyes and rain. He knew that the ghoul liked both the rain and his rare delicacy of eyes.

"One of your bells? Even Yoshimura doesn't have one of these," Uta asked, questioning the ghoul. He got a shrug.

"I like you more."

"Any reason why?"

"Your my peace and quiet," the Dragon breathed against Uta's ear, the mask-maker finally pausing and glancing at the older male. From what the man had told Uta, he was _much_ older than he looked. By, oddly, _decades_.

"Stop being a pedophile."

"But my Uta is so cute~" Dragon whined.

"Old man." An imaginary arrow punctured Ichigo's heart, making him crumble to the ground comically before breathing out his last words on Earth.

"I'm not old."

"If not, then your sense of humor is."

Another arrow.

A ring came from the small bells of the door of the shop. They smelled quinque. Investigators. Uta got up, leaving his unfinished mask and friend still on the floor. He grabbed his bell, planning on putting it on the wrap around glass case of masks. When he walked in, he found two men, indeed investigators, watching him closely. He set the bell down, and they both stiffened.

"Yes, this is his bell. No, you can't use it," Uta monotoned.

"He said to use it," Amon interjected.

"He told me not to let you use mine," Uta explained plainly. "He has more than one bell. You gotta find yours."

"Happen to know any hints?" Mado asked the mask-maker.

"I don't," he admitted.

"Going behind my back to ask for hints. Tsk, tsk." Dragon walked forward from the shadows of the tattooed man's workplace, mask once more in place; his eyes where gold once again. "Knights of Humanity should have more honor than that."

"We came here seeking you. You seem to come here often," Mado observed.

"Only to get away from the humans. They can be so noisy." Uta rolled his red on black orbs. He was such a child at times. "Besides, I like watching Uta work. You should see, it's entrancing," Dragon chuckled deeply and wrapped his arms around the disguised Clown.

"A ghoul?"

"Ink and contacts." Just to prove his point, Uta removed a contact from his eye and the iris turned in a deep blue. He put it back, turning the iris red again, and leaned into the taller ghoul.

"Lovers?"

"Old friends. One of those I wont let CCG near no matter how much I become 'friends' with them. I have loved and precious ones just as any other, I just have the power to protect them," Dragon smiled cruelly behind his mask.

"Be nice," Uta rapped on his metal mask with his knuckle. "Their doing their job."

"Whatever you say, Mom," he chuckled, extending his wings behind the counter.

"I need to lock up. I got work tomorrow and a mask to finish," Uta excused himself. "Don't fight and ruin my shop, Dragon."

"Never!" Dragon gasp. "How can you think so little of me?" A hand over his heart tried to hide the mock pain in the vital organ. As Uta disappeared, he got a bit bold. "You know, he did ask you to leave."

"We're going. Come Amon." With that, both of them were gone. Ichigo let his mask fall with a shift of his jaws, letting the metal hang around neck. His eyes shifted, warm, deep amber taking their place, shards of gold twinkling and reminding people of who he was. He headed upstairs, remembering Uta's rule of no Kagane on the second floor. Finding Uta at his desk, he sat in his chair and silently watched fingers work. Finally, the question had nagged enough.

"Didn't know you had blue eyes." Fingers stopped.

"You never asked."

"Can you deactivate them for me?"

"Why should I?"

"I gave you a bell." Damn.

"Fine." Black faded, white breathing in the air it so longed for. The red was the last to recede, but when it did, he couldn't help it. He took in a breath. They were a deep, ocean blue. He could hear waves and smell the salt.

"Their beautiful, Uta," Ichigo breathed. "Why not leave them like that?"

"I feel too human. It disturbs me," Uta confessed, letting his kakugan eclipse his eyes again.

"Nothing wrong to feel a bit human," Ichigo claimed. "We are all one in the same, just cut in different ways. Take this from a man who has seen to much for being alive for over fifty years."

"Making you the biggest pedophile," Uta deadpanned. Ichigo hit the back of his chair, letting the vibrations run through him, hand over his heart. Fake tears came in waterfalls as he looked at his friend.

"So ruthless."

"You like it, masochist." Another unseen arrow. "Anteiku should be closed."

"Oh, your right! I better go then." With that, he pulled his mask up and walk out.

0oo00oo0

"Get the door, Kaneki!" Touka yelled from the back room, changing out of her uniform. Kaneki, a college student, black hair, silver eyes, looked at the door with a bit of concern. It was after hours, so the only thing it could be was a ghoul. He slowly approached the door before opening it. True to his thoughts, it was a ghoul. This one had a half mask on the bottom of his face, human teeth sharpened into the metal. His bright, orange hair stood out, making him the most recognizable ghoul out there.

Dragon.


	10. The Clown Saint (Re-vamp)

Rin grumbled to himself, fuming over his newly lost job. He was hoping to keep this one, sadly, and now he would need to find another. On his way home though, with a light breeze blowing black hair, his bright blue eyes caught sight of something. White. He turned, only to find a clown. Something drew him in, despite not liking clowns all that much. The clown's white hair flowed down his back, silver eyes smiling along with his red, painted lips. He had on a large clown outfit, shapes of all colors doting it.

He took a card and handed it to a little girl, who seemed to be enjoying the show with her mother, as a souvenir to the closing show. Her parent put coins in the top hat by the clown's feet, him bowing and the little girl clapping. Rin chuckled, the little girl's happiness rubbing off on him.

"You know," the clown's voice drifted on the wind, "the show's over, but your very welcome to fill my hat." The clown chuckled, the sound of bells ringing softly and beautifully in his ears.

"I would, but I'm sort on change," Rin admitted, coming closer. Now that he was nearer to the clown, he could see golden flecks in the silver dollars of his eyes. The clown lifted a silver eyebrow, questioning the boy as he turned to the fountain behind him and dipped a cloth in it.

"I feel like there's a story behind that," he egged, trying to pry the boy open.

"I just got fired," Rin sighed, "and I can't hold a job because I'm a 'violent thug'," Rin quoted. The words slipped easily, no thought going into the notion that this was a complete stranger. The clown turned back to him, his make-up now gone. There was an odd scar on his face, standing out against pale skin. He smiled softly, standing to his full height. He was at least 5' 11'', if not six foot. As tall as he was, his hair still reached his lower back. It was held at the base of his neck by a black ribbon.

"Bad luck, friend. I can never get one because I'm a 'cursed child'," the man waved his hands dramatically in the air.

"Cursed?"

"This weirdly shaped scar," the clown pointed to his face. "By the way, I'm Allen Walker," the newly named Allen held out a gloved hand. Rin took it, feeling a shiver go down his spine. "Rin Okumara."

"Nice to meet you," Allen smiled sweetly. "Ah, but I think you better get home. It's getting late." Rin realized how late it had gotten and bolted, but not without saying goodbye to the stanger he had met today.

 **0oo00oo0**

"I cant believe you!" Father Fujimoto scolded. Rin sat on the floor, pouting. "Getting fired again! You cant keep a job to save your life!"

"Hey, Dad? I'm finished packing." The youngest of the Okumara twins walked up to them, speaking to his adoptive father.

"See, why cant you be more like Yukio?" one of the fathers asked. More agreed, Rin's temper flaring.

"Shut up!"

The furnace in the room blew with blue flames, startling everyone. Fujimoto walked up to it, looking it over.

"Man, I'll have to get a new one. Yukio, go patch your brother up." As the fathers watched them walk off, Fujimoto's head was to the front of the monastery. "I gotta go check on something, I'll be back."

Heading toward the door, he couldn't help but notice the air change. It wasn't heavy, like a demon would make it, but light. Easier to breathe. He opened the doors, but what he saw wasn't what he thought he would see. There was a man there, a white button-up, black slacks, thick black boots and gloves covered a lean body. Long, white hair was pulled back, but bangs framed a pale face. There was an odd scar, Fujimoto noticed, with a pentagram on his forehead. His eyes were silver, but something in them shined in the dying light.

The Coal Tar, little balls of black with eyes and tails, never hovered near him. There was a good five feet of distance around him that was completely clean of the annoying little demons. He took in a breath.

"Keep him safe. That heart of gold of his is hard to come by."

Then he left. Fujimoto let out a breath he didn't quite know he was holding in. A song hit his ears, most likely coming from his late-night visitor. His voice was like bells, so beautiful it put all humans to shame.

 _Then the boy fell asleep  
_ _ _and one or two embers in the fading ashes of the fire  
__ _ _flared up in the shape of a beloveds face  
__ _ _Dreaming many thousands of dreams  
__ _ _spreading across the land  
__ _ _your silver-gray eyes shine their light  
__ _ _like stars falling down from the night sky  
__ _ _Even through the countless of years__ _ _turn so many prayers back to Earth  
__ _ _I will keep praying  
__ _ _somehow, love for this child please  
__ _ _kissing the joined hands.__

"The story of D. Gray-Man," Fujimoto breathed. Only one knew that song. Only one could remember. Even now, just as he heard it, the words slipped from his mind, never to be remembered. "God's Child is here." He turned, walking back to the monastery. "Where's Rin?"

"Still out back, why? What happened?" one of the fathers asked.

"God's Child is here." He headed out back, finding the brothers in the medical room. Yukio had finished patching the elder twin up, but they had stayed here talking of the future. "Rin." They both jumped, the harsh tone of their father scaring them.

"Yes?"

"Did you meet anyone on the way here?"

"Yeah," Rin put a finger to his chin and looked at the ceiling in thought. "A clown. He had long white hair and silver eyes. He also had a weird scar on his eye. Why do you ask?" Rin questioned, looking back to Father Fujimoto. Yukio's eyes hardened as he gave his father a look.

"Nothing Rin. I just think I know him, is all. I thought I saw him pass by." Rin, accepting the excuse but not quite believing it, left the room, leaving the younger and oldest to themselves.

"Is it who I think it is?"

"Yes. He just walked by the church. Told me that Rin's heart of gold was hard to come by and to protect him. Just to add a bit of salt, he started singing," Fujimoto grumbled. "Like I need to be told to protect my son."

Hearing a ruckus from the main sanctuary, both men went to see what was going on. Apparently, the fathers had ganged up on Rin, forcing him into going to a part time job at the mall. Smiling, both men chuckled at the the older brother's plight.

 **0oo00oo0**

"I got the job!"

" _Really? Good job, Rin! I'm happy for some good news before I leave,_ " his brother's voice from excited to somber over the phone.

"Don't think that way!" Rin scolded. "Your going to that big academy right? Be happy!"

" _Yeah, yeah, I know_ ," his brother smiled over the phone. Someone jerked the phone away from him, getting a indignant 'hey!' from his brother.

" _Hurry up and get home. Where having sukiyaki for dinner to celebrate,_ " the voice of Fujimoto broke over the phone. Rin cheered, the small telephone booth not quite holding in his excitement. He hung up, exiting the little booth. His smile was wide, but it faltered when he saw a little girl running in the parking lot chasing her pink scarf. He ran and caught it, trying to give it back.

"Here you go," he smiled softly. She looked at the scarf hesitantly. Suddenly, the thing felt heavier in his palm. He looked, only to see a monkey looking thing on the other end. He gasped as the thing ripped it out of his hands and ran into the store. Him and the girl gave chase, only to knock down everything in their path. At one point, they knocked down a stack of heavy cans, all of them going to fall right on top of the little girl.

"No!"

Something white blocked the cans from hitting her, someone calling out 'Yui!' in panic. The man he met yesterday stood, the little girl in his arms. Her forehead was bleeding, but nothing else seemed to be wrong with her. Her mother ran up to him, thanked him and Allen, and left. Allen looked after her, a soft look of loss in his gaze.

"Allen?"

His name snapped him out of his daze, turning his attention to the younger male. He smiled, but noticed a pudgy woman walking there way. After watching Rin get thoroughly chewed, he walked home with him. He found that his companion had led him to a park, where he sat on one of the swings. He was back in his suit, what he must have been in before he changed to work, Allen guessed.

"Why not go home, Rin? It's late," the soft voice of the albino questioned, sitting on the swing next to him.

"I couldn't face them. I promised the old man that I would show him that I was grow up, that I could handle myself. They were so happy that I got the job. There's no way I could face them now," Rin choked out.

"Just keep walking." Rin looked at him with confusion. "Those are wise words. No matter what ails you, keep walking forward. What other way is there to go? Backwards? What good would that do anyone? Walk forward Rin and don't give up." Rin smiled softly, nodding. Someone called his name making his head snap up. It was his brother. He looked back to where Allen sat, only to find him gone. He jumped slightly and looked around.

"What's wrong, Rin?"

"I was just talking with Allen, but now he's gone," Rin muttered, confused.

"Allen? The clown you met? Huh, I didn't see anyone. It's late, Rin, and we should be getting home," Yukio held out his hand with a inviting smile. They walked in relative silence, but as they approached the monastery gates, noticed their father talking to a very tall man.

"Ah, so your finally home," Father Fujimoto smiled at the two, drawing attention to the twins.

"Are you Rin? Rin Okumura?"

"And you are?" Rin asked, confused.

"I'm her- Yui's- father." He moved aside to show the little girl from earlier. "I cant thank you and your white-haired friend enough for helping her."

"White-haired?" Fujimoto mumbled to Yukio.

"He also claimed to have seen Allen again," Yukio added.

"Is she alright?" Rin asked looking down at the little girl, scanning for injuries.

"Thanks to the two of you, it was only a light scrape. She's always been scatter-brained. Tripping, falling down stairs; she's never without fresh wounds," Yui's father explained.

"It's not that the kid's scatter-brained," Rin objected. "She's being picked on!"

"And you saw this? What did he look like?"

"He was short and had a face like a monkey," Rin tried to explain without sounding like a loon. Her father marched away angrily, muttering under his breath. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To the school. I want to find out who's bullying my little girl."

"No, Daddy!" the little girl dug in her heels, stopping the older man. "Their not the humans at my school! Their evil fairies!" Yui tried to explain. Her father laughed, sounding almost embarrassed.

"She's always been imaginative. I'm afraid she cant distinguish her daydreams from reality."

"Their not daydreams!" Rin defended. "Why don't you just believe her? Aren't you her parent? Who is she supposed to go to if you wont listen-" He was cut off with a knuckle to his head. While he complained over his now throbbing skull, the elder Father walked up to and knelt in front of the little girl. He pulled out a small vile, it containing a four-leaf clover.

"Here, this contains a four-leaf clover charm. Hold it and it will protect you," he instructed, handing it to her. She thanked him shyly.

"I do think I could help as well."

All heads turned to find a young man no older than the Okumura twins. As the church-related persons stared at him with awe, he gestured for the girl to come closer, a small smile on his lips. She nodded to Allen, coming slow closer. He held out his hand, and when she got close enough, he took the one holding the charm in it gently into his bigger one. With another soft smile, he put his lips to the cork of the bottle, and to everyone's amazement, the clover started to glow.

"Now it will keep you safe in the dark. No monsters will get you if you keep this nearby. So be careful with it, okay?" Yui nodded, giving Allen a hug before rejoining her father and taking his hand. The older man thanked the exorcists and left.

Father Fujimoto turned to Rin. "It's one thousand years too soon for you to be lecturing others, young man and for the foreseeable future, your grounded." And indignant noise left Rin's throat. The older man shoved a piece of paper into Rin's face, making him take it. "It's from your boss. That's the cost that we have'ta pay for all the damage you did to her store." Rin's eyes widened.

Allen chuckled, re-alerting them to his presence.

"That was nice, whatever you did," Rin smiled at the white-haired clown.

"I simply made the charm a bit stronger so she doesn't have to have in her person all the time. If she puts it on a nightstand near her when she goes to sleep, it'll still protect her," Allen explain, all of it going over Rin's head. He just nodded and went along with it.

"So, your Allen. I'm Shiro Fujimoto, Rin's father. It's nice to finally meet you," the Father put out a hand. Allen shook it firmly, smiling politely as he formally introduced himself.

"Allen Walker. So you run this church?"

"Indeed I do. Why don't you come have sukiyaki with us?" he invited, Rin giving a cheer. "You don't get any. Think of that as the beginning of repaying you debt." A groan came from the older Okumura.

 **0oo00oo0**

The Father opened the secret compartment inside the alter, candle and key in hand. He sighed heavily before descending the stairs. In the dark room that was only lit by the small, flickering flame in the Father's hand, was a red cabinet. The cabinet could have been mistaken for a tool box, all of the different drawers promising that there is something hidden there from the outside world. He had eyes for only one such drawer, the one with a lock. He inserted the key and turned it until he head a distinct click. Slowly opening it reveled a long sword.

The blue sheathe was a mockery of the flames it contained. Silver decorations elaborately swirled along it's length. A paper talisman was laid where the sword hilt and scabbard met, the middle slowly burning itself away.

"How long do you think you can hide him? What he is?"

The voice made him jump, him swiftly closing the drawer in an effort to hide it. He turned, finding Allen staring down from the top of the stars. He swore he heard humming from the sword in the cabinet.

"I know who you are. How long does the Child of God think he can hide himself?" Fujimoto countered. "And what of Rin? What will you do? Does your very existence not purge all around you of demons and evil? Why is he not affected?"

"I will do nothing about Rin and the demons slaying sword of Kurikara. Rin's soul his light, despite how dark his blood runs. Unless he lets that evil blood control him, I will simply watch," Allen replied, trying to sooth the anger and protectiveness of the Father. "I will help him where I can, but due to my status, I can only help so much."

"Your status? What does that have to do with anything?" Allen went to answer, but another voice beat him to it.

"It's because of the Vatican, isn't it?" Fujimoto locked the drawer and walked up the stairs, past Allen, to see Yukio, his night clothes a bit ruffled.

"It is. I refuse to be any kind of weapon for that place," Allen spoke darkly. "I've been there before and I refuse to do so again. I was almost killed by those idiots who think they know better than everyone else."

"I'm one of those idiots, you know," Shiro grumbled.

"Yes, but you know right from wrong. You will speak up against them if you felt something wasn't right. Look at Rin, a living, breathing example of this. This is why I trust you," Allen narrowed his eyes. "I trust you not to abduct or kill me in my sleep."

"Nice to know the trust is so deep," Yukio chuckled. "Wait, aren't you immortal?"

"Dying still hurts, you know," Allen pouted, "and I've died a number of one hundred and two times."

"Wow," Yukio blinked. Fujimoto just stared.

"You know what," Allen mumbled to himself. "I'll show you something. Come." With that and a hummed song under his breath, an Ark gate opened. White shards of holy glass created a doorway, letting it's master and his guests through. As soon as they were through, the gate closed. Both exorcists looked around in awe, but they landed on a man standing there in frount of them.

" **Nephew.** "

"Uncle."

" **Neah D. Campbell,** " he waved at the others.

"Your a Noah," Yukio gasped. "Aren't they-"

"Evil?" Allen spat. "Murderers? Causers of great chaos and the Holy War over two hundred years ago? Yes and no. They aren't all evil like most think." Allen walked up to his uncle, hugging him tightly. "And half of it was the exorcists's fault."

"What do you mean?" Fujimoto asked.

" **The exorcists weren't clean either,** " Neah spoke. " **Poor Allen. Because of me, they locked him away, bound his innocence, and put him on trial. One of their own, thrown out simply because he was Noah.** "

"They voted to kill you," Fujimoto closed his eyes, remembering what Allen had said.

"I love them."

The three of them looked at the albino who clung to his inner Noah like a lifeline.

"I still love all of them, though Leverrier can go impale himself on a wooden stake," Allen chuckled darkly. "They were scared, but there was always people by my side." Drops of salt water hit the white roads of the Ark. "Like BaKanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and Miranda..." he choked.

" **But they had to go, didn't they?** " Neah sighed.

"The curse of immortality," Allen smiled up at them, tears still streaming down his face. "But there are a few that suffer with me."

"A few? Is there someone else here?" Fujimoto asked.

"Only two. The rest of the Noah are scattered about," Allen explained, putting his fingers to his lips. Neah hurriedly put his hands over his ears, the other two following without question. A ear piercing- even with their ears covered- whistle broke past Allen's lips. He lowered his hand, looking around. A golden ball whizzed by Yukio's ear, startling both him and Fujimoto. It hovered in front of Allen's face, swaying angrily. "I'm sorry, Tim, I'm sorry!"

The little golden golem huffed, licked his master's tears, and turned to their guests.

"Father Fujimoto, Yukio, this is Timcanpy. He's a golem the my Shisho gave me," Allen introduced. Tim fluttered happily, rubbing against the Father's cheek and then doing the same to the younger exorcist who giggled.

"You lead us to believe there is someone else in this place?"

"Ah, I never told you where you are! How rude of me. Gentlemen, welcome to Noah's Ark! Home of the Clan of Noah and in current ownership of the Musician!"


	11. The Mistress (Bleach)

Hazel-blue eyes opened slowly, only to blink even slower. A mirroring set of eyes widened, freckles stretching as his eyebrows rose. Red hair was thrown about chaotically, short and out of the way. Plates of silver armor reflected the light that shone through the large windows of the room, where a woman sat in a chair, her eyes hazed.

"Goddess?" he called out, his young voice echoing in the large space.

" _There will be one,_ " she spoke softly, her brown hair fading into jade and sapphire. " _One of dawn and morning, one of pain and loss. A protector to all, but only one man._ "

"Is this a prophecy you speak, my Lady?" the young man questioned, slowly stepping closer to the woman in silken azure robes. He appeared to be a boy of only twelve, armor that fit too well and the sword by his side mocking that of a warrior.

"It is but truth, Tetsu," she smiled, looking into the mirroring orbs of tan and blue. She slowly rose from her chair, still smiling at the little knight. "I fear that it will either bring us great trouble, or great relief. From what I see, only the best will come of this. Let us hope I am right, little brother."

"It can only be so, my Lady, for you write our story. Are you not spinning this tale even now?" Tetsu smiled back at her, his eyes lighting in childish excitement as his sister held out her arms. Careful not to let this sword hilt hit her hips, he hugged her as tight as the armor he wore allowed. "Do you know when this will come to pass?"

"Even I know not the answer to that, young one. Who knows what troubles I may end up in that keep me from the keys that spin this web. Truly, only the sky knows," the goddess whispered to him, long, thin fingers pale against red as she stroked his hair soothingly. "We can only wait for this champion to come to us."

 **0oo00oo0**

"Ah, Raiden! We don't see you often enough!" Ichibe Hyosube called out, noticing the small red-head approaching. "Did she finally let you off that leash?"

"You shouldn't speak of the goddess that way, Ichibe. She could simply wish you gone and you'd poof into reishi," Tetsu chuckled, his nickname bringing memories of a past life. His sister always chose him when she played that game.

"Oh, no! What shall I do?" Ichibe cowered mockingly, laughing jollily afterward. The man was well rounded, his massive beard making up for his bald head. Red beads that hung around his neck looking heavy with their size.

"It's nice to see your armor still suits you," Senjumaru Shutara smiled, eyeing the silver armor like a meal. Her golden hairpiece looked almost like an empress', holding up midnight hair. Her robes limited movement in her arms, but Tetsu knew better.

"Yes, you are a fine tailor, madam," he smiled brightly, his childishness making her swoon.

"Always so polite," Kirio Hikifune chuckled. The rounded woman had her purple hair tied back around her large spoon. Black swirls on her cheeks matched her lipstick; her appearance made Tetsu smile.

"Hopefully I can have some of your cooking while I'm here!"

"But your not here to see us, are you?" Tenjiro Kirinji sighed, smoking on his pipe. His black hair was styled in what reminded Tetsu of a hot-dog bun, though he would never tell Tenjiro that. The rather tall man was lazing about on the ground, taking another inhale on his pipe.

"Yes and no. Yes because I got permission," he huffed, then his he grew too serious for the twelve year old body the old soul inhabited. "No because I have words from my Lady. She says they are important for all to hear. She has even asked I spread the news to the Captain Commander of the Gotei myself."

"What does she say?" Oetsu Nimaiya asked, shifting his goggles on his nose. His white puff-jacket in place of his haori gave him a punkish look, one Tetsu never really agreed with.

" _There will be one, one of dawn and morning, one of pain and loss. A protector to all, but only one man_. I know not what her words mean nor what time they will occur. She seems to know a bit, but I didn't pester her over such things. She will share them sometime," Tetsu relayed, making the leader of the Zero Squad stroke his beard.

"Hm, strange. A prophecy?"

"She says no, but words of truth. As I said, she knows more than what she lets on," Tetsu corrected. "I need to go to Soul Society, to tell them her words on her request. I truly do wonder why I must speak with Yamamoto, though. It is not like her to 'bother' the Gotei thirteen," Tetsu wondered out loud.

"She gives them too mush credit," Senjumaru huffed. Tetsu nodded, silently agreeing.

"I am to be off, friends. I'll take the long way down, stretch my legs. I wonder if I should release to make myself more intimidating," Tetsu chuckled.

"Evil, that's what ya are!" Oetsu chuckled, hitting the switch that revealed a long staircase. "Don't scare 'em too bad now, Raiden."

Raiden waved, lightning flashing in his hazel orbs before he disappeared.

"Watch. He's going to give them a heart attack."

 **0oo00oo0**

Finally arriving at the end of the stairs, Tetsu sighed. Now to deal with the stubborn people of the Soul Society. Sighing, he made his way to the First Division. The captains were in a meeting, making it even better. Flash stepping fast enough to make the Flash Goddess jealous, Tetsu quickly made it to the hall.

"Look, little boy, you cant be here," a guard sighed, as if done with his existence. A sharp glare from the knight shut him up. Opening the doors, he blankly looked at all the faces in the room. Some he recognized, some he didn't, but there was face he knew all too well.

"Yamamoto," Tetsu greeted, bowing at the waist.

"Who is this? Why is a little kid here?" a giant of a man asked, his scars making him fierce and his reiatsu, fiercer. Tetsu smiled smugly at the floor, head still bowed. He only raised it when Yamamoto spoke.

"Raiden, god of thunder and guardian of the Lady. What brings you down from your perch on high?"

Those words shut everyone up, making Tetsu smile smugly.

"I have come with words of wisdom, Commander," he spoke calmly, crossing his arms over his breastplate. "The Lady says it is important that you know this. Her words ring truth."

"Tell us then! What could she have to say?" Kurotsuchi sneered, narrowing his eyes when the boy-knight didn't even flinch.

"You will do well to hold your tongue, Mayuri," Tetsu warned, sending the scientist a chilling glare. Electricity flared from his eyes, lighting them blue briefly.

"Yes, he would," Yamamoto agreed, stroking his beard. "Do continue."

" _There will be one, one of dawn and morning, one of pain and loss. A protector to all, but only one man_. Those words ring true, but we know not when they occur," Tetsu recited again, closing his eyes while whispers floated around. Opening his eyes again, he looked to the strongest captain. "Watch and wait for this champion. Her Lady knows, but refuses to tell. Do not fail her."

With that, a bolt of lightning struck the metal armor, lighting the room to the point of blinding the captains. When they gain back their sight, the boy-knight was nowhere to be seen.

"Be lucky he didn't fry you, Kurotsuchi," Kyoraku chuckled, tipping his hat lower. He shifted his weight, making the pink kimono he had over his haori shift.

"Who was that brat anyway? He seems strong," Kenpatchi grinned, making the Captain Commander want to face palm, but he restrained the urge.

"He protects the Lady, the strongest being in the universe. She is said to be able to change the entirety of space and time with a thought. Let us not test her patience," Ukitake responded softly. "He is said to be the fiercest of warriors, stronger than even the Zero Squad. His name is the god of thunder, Raiden."

"Let us hope that this prophecy will come to pass in our favor," Yamamoto sighed, banging his cane to get the attention of his captains.

 **0oo00oo0**

"No, I can protect you from all the mud!" the child pouted, letting his mother wipe the mud off his face. They had been walking in the rain when a car passed by and splashed the child with mud. "I got a raincoat! I'll be alright." His eyes shone with determination, making his mother chuckle.

"Alright Ichigo, my little protector," Misaki giggled happily, standing strait again. She took the nine-year-old's hand, letting him stay by the street-side to stop the 'bad cars' from splashing her. Noticing a young girl by the swollen riverside, Ichigo gasped. She looked like she was going to jump in.

"Wait! Don't do it!" Ichigo shouted letting go of his mother's hand and running to the little girl. His movements made his his yellow hood fall, letting the rain drench his sunset orange hair.

"Ichigo! No!" Misaki called after him, but her son didn't listen. She ran after him, just in time to throw him out of the way of a gaping mouth. She felt powerless right then, all the energy seemed to leave her body. She braced for death, looking at her son one last time.

He had been thrown aside, out of harms way. She sighed, letting death take her last breath. Time seemed to freeze right then. The rain froze in place, the Hollow that wanted to eat her mire seconds from biting into her flesh. Misaki tried to move, but found herself unable.

"Misaki Kurosaki," a voice spoke, making her look to her right. She was allowed to move her head to look at the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Light brown hair faded into greens and blues. Her robes were made of the finest, blue silk. She was barefoot, but the mud on the ground didn't dirty her feet. Brown-blue eyes shined in the darkness of the clouded skies. Her face was round, child-like, but the shine of wisdom in her eyes made her so much older.

"Who...?" she questioned, looking at her little boy who was so close to this other-worldly being.

"I am the goddess, Siempre*," she spoke again, her voice clearer than bells. She looked at the little one near her, kneeling down to pet wet, dawn locks. "He will be the champion that I spoke of so long ago. Do not worry, for he is going to have my protection. His road will be hard, but he will make it through."

"Let me be with him!" Misaki pleaded. "Let me stay! Don't you have the power?"

"I do," Siempre sighed, "but I cannot do so. I have seen all possibilities, and there is one that I think is best. Your survival depends on him," the goddess spoke, petting Ichigo's head again. The look of fear and loss shining in his chocolate orbs. She put her lips to Ichigo's ear to whisper.

"Wake up, Zangetsu. Your master needs you."

 **0oo00oo0**

 _Wake up, Zangetsu._  
 _Your master needs you._

It echoed around the concrete buildings, piercing the rain that was falling in Ichigo's turmoil. Gold showed itself, snapping open and breathing his first breaths.

 _Wake up. He needs you._

Gulping in air like a dying man, pale lips were wetted by a blue tongue, a piercing shining despite the clouds blocking the sun. White hair that reached his waist moved with the winds that was caused by the sorrow of his master.

" **Master,** " he hiccuped, trying to get air in his lungs. " **DON'T CRY AND STAND!** "

 **0oo00oo0**

Ichigo gasped as power flowed through his veins. It flared out, causing Misaki to fall to her knees. Because of the quick movement, the Hollow missed, but it screeched in pain as the power from the small boy only seemed to grow heavier.

Ichigo stood slowly, his bangs covering his eyes, heavy from the rain. Once he looked up, his mother gasped. His amber orbs were a bright gold, shining in the dark. They were dead, filled with anger and power.

Grad Fisher cried out, being crushed by the boy.

"Calm down, Protector," a woman soothed, hugging him from behind. Her voice was soft, making the voice in his head purr lovingly. "She's safe thanks to you. Let it go."

His eyes went back to their beautiful amber, softening with tears in his eyes. The Hollow ran, scared. Ichigo looked to his mother, who was on the ground, unmoving.

"MOM!" Ichigo screamed, his nine year old body flowing right through the woman's arms around him. Siempre sighed, getting up from the ground, the mud not even sticking to a fiber of her clothes. The young one ran to his mother, sighing as her chest rose and fell.

"Was this wise?" Raiden asked, a flash of lightning lighting the sky with white fire.

"It may be, it may not. I have seen all the possibilities of this scenario, most break my heart too much to let pass. Now he is on his way to being the warrior we need him to be. I hate having to put the world on his shoulders, but this must be done," the goddess sighed, watching as the young Ichigo looked around for help. He was scared, you could see it in those muddy orbs, but he was trying to be brave.

"Ichigo! Misaki!" Siempre turned to Isshin Kurosaki, his face panicked and worried.

"Dad! Mommy is hurt! I don't know what happened!" Ichigo cried out to his father, watching the doctor look over his wife. Sighing after finding no physical injuries, he looked at Ichigo seriously. The nine year old had never seen his father like this, and it scared him.

"You shouldn't look at the boy that way, Isshin. Your scaring him," Raiden spoke, making himself known while the goddess stayed hidden in plain view.

"Raiden. What...?"

"I seen everything. You must get her to Ishida, or you wont have a mother to support your children. She has no time. I will take Ichigo home," Tetsu offered, making the goddess perk up. She stared at her brother, making sure his resolve was uncrackable. He didn't budge. Nodding, she watched the boy-knight take Ichigo's hand. "Come on, Ichigo!" the god of thunder smiled at the young boy, "We have to go to your sisters! There home all by themselves!"

This prompted the boy to move, but not without looking at his parents first.

"Go on, Ichigo," Isshin assured, picking up his wife and heading for the hospital. "Mommy will be just fine. Go with Raiden, he'll take you home. Be good."

With that affirmed, Ichigo nodded resolutely and ran after the young god. When he was finally out of view and Isshin knew he wouldn't hear, he muttered under his breath.

"Thank you, for helping them, my Lady. I know you were here, helping him."

Siempre nodded to him, though he couldn't see her. He knew she had done something, so he nodded and walked faster to his destination.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Ichigo, stay here and look after the twins. I must go," Tetsu smiled, his eyes lighting up in false, childish laughter.

"But, will Mommy be alright?" Ichigo asked worriedly, listening for the twins' cries.

"Your Dad is going to be there and he's a doctor!" Tetsu chuckled, giving him a thumbs up. "Doctors fix you when your broken! She'll be all better before you know it!" Ichigo nodded, looking more sure of himself. Daddy would never let anything happen to Mommy. "Alright, I gotta go. My big sis is somewhere probably looking for me!" Nodding and waving at his new friend, Ichigo went up the stairs to see the twins, who were still in their cribs.

Raiden left the Kurosaki household a bit somber. What if Misaki didn't survive? He would have lied to the nine year old. He hated liars. Scoffing and pouting to himself, he concentrated. White wings sprouted from his back, his armor not hindering them. He lifted into the air, heading to the Goddess' palace.

Unknown to him, a orange-headed boy stared at him in pure awe, one thought crossing his mind.

' _Mommy must be okay! There really are angels!_ '

* Siempre (Sim-pray) Spanish for forever


	12. Darkened Stars (Tokyo Ghoul)

Based on: my song-fic Dark Star

He couldn't breathe. His chest was weighed down by the man he carried. Blood stained both his battle-suit and his snowy hair, but he cared not for the sticky liquid. A gun was to his head and he could smell the quinque bullets in the chamber. He had eyes trained on one man, one dressed in all white, silver eyes that matched his own. They were full of understanding, but piercing his soul.

"What are you doing, Centipede?"

"Get Hide to a hospital... please." Arima sighed, motioning forward. A pair of paramedics took the man from his arms, trying to stem the blood flow. There was still a gun pointed to his head, not that he minded, and his eyes only left Arima to watch the medics take his sunshine away.

"You've done something really stupid, Centipede," Arima commented, the men around him chuckling but still tense around the SS ghoul. "You do know what'll happen now, don't you?"

"One of two things," Kaneki answered, shifting his weight. "You kill me now, too dangerous to keep around or your going to take me in, put me in a cell so drugged that I can't think straight. Your pick, Reaper."

"There is a third option you missed," Arima noted.

"We can use your little boyfriend to get you to behave," the officer with the gun gloated, getting chuckles from the surrounding men. A Rinkaku tentacle swept him off his feet and another knocked the quinque gun from his hand. Once downed, Kaneki let the point rest only inches from the officer's nose, making everyone around him tense, all those but Arima, who simply watched.

The scales that made up the kagune flexed, making the officer's eyes widen. "Make a joke like that again," Kaneki warned, "and see which body part goes flying first." His eyes were still on Arima, watching him as he was him. "What'll it be, Reaper?"

"Sedate him," he ordered, and Kaneki willingly went down, asking for only one thing in return.

"Please don't take my sunshine away," he mumbled, drugged and chained in the back of an armored vehicles.

"You'll see him again if you behave, Eye-Patch."

 **0oo00oo0**

Blearily opening his eyes and listening to the beep of a heart monitor, Hideyoshi Nagachika slowly woke up. He couldn't move, and whether that was because of the restraints or simple weakness, went unanswered.

"Doctor, he's awake."

It was a woman, probably a nurse. Vision still blurry, he tried blinking to clear it. It help a little, making him more conscious of his surroundings. He had a mask on his face and was, indeed, bound. Drugged from here to hell, but not in any pain. Mild discomfort, really.

Kaneki. Oh, God. What had happened to Ken? The heart monitor's beeping got faster along with his heart.

"Calm down, Nagachika," a cold voice commanded sternly. Male. "Your no use to us dead." Shifting his eyes to the side, a blur of white stood there. As it cleared up, his eyes widened as the CCG's famous Reaper stood there.

"Ken?" A whispered breath. A hope.

"Alive. Currently he is in his cell, most likely pacing. Like he has for a total of two weeks."

"We-eks?" his breath hitched, rough with disuse.

"You injury was quite bad, Mr. Nagachika," the nurse from earlier answered, the presumed doctor on the other side of him, checking vitals and whatever doctor's did. "Centipede got you good."

"Ken... didn't hurt... me," Hide breathed. "He wouldn't."

"Whatever you say," the nurse sighed, leaving the room with the doctor. Arima stayed in place.

"You must have a strong bond with Centipede-"

"Kaneki... he has a name."

"Kaneki, for your the first thing he was concerned about. Do you know what he told me while he was drugged and pulled into an armored vehicle by the chains around him?"

"Please... don't take my... sunshine away," Hide sang, chuckling. "He would. That silly thing we did... as kids." He turned his eyes to the ceiling.

"What is your relationship with Cent- Kaneki?"

"Childhood friends. A injured and his crutch," Hide answered honestly.

"What would happen should I let him see you?"

"He's going to be even more annoying," Hide chuckled. "He'll want something to do now that he knows I'm okay. I would get him books. As many as you can find. Loves 'em. He will be easier to manage, though, which is what I know you'll want to hear. He came because I did. You held up your end of the bargain, so he'll keep his."

He got a hum and the door opened, a curious yet cautious set of eyes peering in. They widened and he stepped fully into view. Hide shifted his eyes, gasping.

"Kaneki."

"Hide," he whimpered, smiling softly. He couldn't help but notice the cuffs on Kaneki's wrists. "Your alright."

"'Course I am," Hide chuckled. "Take more than that to kill me."

"It nearly did," Arima quipped. Kaneki glared, but it softened as he looked at his childhood friend.

"They bound you to the bed..." Kaneki said slowly, turning to Arima for answers.

"He knew you and is suspected to have known you were a ghoul. There are harsh punishments for such a thing," the Reaper explained, noticing the brief look of anger passing over the ghoul's features.

"Kaneki," Hide called, but Kaneki didn't move. "You know that's true. Don't be so mad. They need me to control you, don't they?"

"Don't say that," Kaneki growled. "I wont let them _touch_ you, let alone _hurt_ you. Never again..."

"Ken." He shuddered. "Stop."

"I cant... They'll hurt you," Kaneki choked, finally turning and looking at Hide. Approaching and brushing his cheek, Kaneki continued. "They held me at gunpoint, Hide, saying that they would use you to get to me. They almost lost an officer."

"Ken. You cant go around threatening people."

"I can if they threaten to hurt you. So help me, Hideyoshi, I will slaughter them all if they hurt you."

It was then that it finally sunk in that this wasn't the Kaneki that he had grown up with, but this was _still_ Kaneki, Ken. His friend.

"Your so stupid," Hide chuckled, slightly nudging the pale fingers against his cheek with the strength he had left. "Try and stay alive, idiot, so you can see me again. I'll get lonely." Kaneki then did something the Hide would have never thought he would do.

He had pressed his lips to his forehead, slow to pull away. "Damn mask is in the way," he grumbled. "Get better." He backed away, heading for the door and Arima, who was going to lead him to his cell.

 **0oo00oo0**

He reacted just as Hideyoshi predicted, complained of boredom. So, the Reaper lent him some of his own books and soon, figured out their tastes were very similar. Kaneki, as Arima had taken to calling him now, was one of the most normal people Arima had ever met. He was personally moved by his story when Kaneki had told him. He had written it down and was currently reading it in a meeting of the higher ups.

" _'-and that is how I ended up here, in these cells. Locked away here for what I have become. Oddly, I don't blame you, for there are sick bastards out there...'_ He had paused, thinking. _'But I would only make one request, if you can help me. Try and make sure that Hide is safe. Despite what he's done, he is the most loyal man you will find on this planet._ ' And with that, he went silent and I left."

"Well, that's quite the tale, Arima," one of the older men had commented, "and you believe this ghoul?"

"I see no reason for him to lie. I, personally, believe him and think him no more than a college student that was pulled into a war he had no part in," Arima answered honestly.

"If asked, what would you do with Centipede? This, Kaneki, Ken?"

"I would keep him here, alive. He had spoken once about how he had wanted to be in the CCG for a short time. Maybe we can use that."

"That's absurd!" another of the higher-ups claimed. "A ghoul, working for the CCG? Are you mad?"

"I just might be."


	13. What You've Done (My Hero Academia)

**_You did this to me..._**

 _"It's alright to dream, but make it realistic."_

 _ **You made me what I am...**_

 _"So, no. You can't be a hero."_

"Let's see who cant," he whispered to himself. "If I cant be a hero..." He pulled on black gloves, tightening them around his wrists and buttoning the clip. He rolled up his deep, forest green sleeves of his undershirt to just below his elbows. It was tucked into his slacks and under his black vest, a black tie sandwiched in between. Black boots hid his feet. Forest green eyes that matched his untamable hair slid to the side, the outline of the door lit only by the candle in the room.

A knife shifted over his fingers expertly, shining briefly in the candle light. Over and under his fingers without a single cut to the fabric over hands. It had taken him a few months to learn how to do it without cutting himself, but he thought it had been worth it. It looked cool.

He was waiting. For what, he wasn't sure. He looked tired, lines under his eyes from the all nighters he pulls. He pulled a metal mask over his mouth, clicking it in place. It looked like the the eye piece of a medieval helm. His instincts were sharp, telling him of incoming danger.

0oo00oo0

"This is the police, hands up!"

Fragile and weak, normals were. Oh, he, too, was once apart of this crowd, but he was special. He had been given a quirk after he had been kidnapped. Experimented on and dangled in front of madness' eyes. His eyes flashed a brilliant red, blinking to change them back to green. He walked up a set of stairs to the roof, walking to the edge. They could only see his silhouette, but that was enough.

"It's Akaishi!"

What an odd name to give him, considering he was dressed mostly in green. Red Death. Maybe it had to do with how his eyes flashed red. That had to be it.

"Someone call the heroes!"

Midoriya scoffed.

"If they come, they will fall," he called, continuing to flip the knife in his fingers. They always did that. _Call the heroes!_ Like it was going to save them. He sat as the edge, paying more attention to the blades he had than the men bellow him. They didn't have the guts to shoot him, not that they could. Wait...

Heroes?

Would _he_ come?!

A sudden glee hit him, energy running through his veins. He stood up gracefully to his full five-eleven height, knife finding its sheathe. A grin spread on twisted lips, cheeks flaring red with wonderful thoughts.

Better yet...

Would they _both_ come?

That was so rare, he knew. They hated each other, but he knew the burning hatred and betrayal for him would bring them together. Oh, this was so exciting! Sure enough, a chill settled in his spine at the same time heat licked at his skin, the smell of gunpowder filling his senses.

"DEKU! WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

"Now, now, Kacchan~. Don't be mean~," Izuku purred, green eyes shifting from eyes of red to mixed of silver and crystal blue. "Sho-chan~! How nice of you to come see me!" His face split into a grin, eyes hooded with the promise of madness.

"Midorya, Izuku. Charged with thirty two accounts of second degree murder and several other felonies. What do you plead?" Todoroki recited.

"Ugh~, so boring, Sho-chan. The only thing that changes when you visit is the body count~. Your off by one, by the way," Midorya smirked, the officer right next to Shoto seeming to convulse and die. His eyes narrowed, heat flaring to lick at the villain's cheeks.

"Shut up, pipsqueak!" the hero screamed, growling. He ignited his sweat and used the force to propel himself at the green-haired male. Using his feet on the wall as a source of traction and his explosions as a propeller, Katsuki made it to the roof in seconds, but it was enough time for Izuku to back away, thumbs in his pockets.

"Kacchan~! It's been so long!" Izuku chimed, happy to see his old friend. "Look how you've grown~! You're so muscled and tall. I bet your taller than me~!" Katsuki, in a very unlike Katsuki fashion, said nothing. Izuku tilted his head. "What's wrong, Kacchan? Why aren't you yelling at me?"

A chill went down his spine and heat brushed his skin, making him dash to the side before a row of ice spiked through his insides. Todoroki came to stand next to Katsuki, flexing his right hand as ice sprouted from the cement.

"That's not friendly, Sho-chan~," he scolded, using a gloved hand to ring himself around the ice like a pole. "Neither of you are being nice. So rude~. The only thing I've done today is kill a single cop. Just one! I knew you would be angry with me if I did any more!"

"That is still a loss of life, Young Midorya," a voice boomed as red eyes flashed. The smile on Izuku's face fell, his eyes getting hard. "And that doesn't count the losses over the years."

"All Might," he greeted icily, "Eraser." He could feel his power slipping through his fingers, Eraser's gaze trained on him. He hopped down from the piece of ice Shoto had summoned. "I was playing with Kacchan and Sho-chan. Why do you always interrupt?"

He was furious. They always butted their heads in where is wasn't needed! Eraser had stepped down as a hero, using his talents instead for interrogation and containment, along with his job as a teacher. All Might, though he was old enough to retire, held strong. He was weaker, though, and Izuku knew why.

"Well, I suppose it's rude to not say hi. Greeting, the two of you! All Might~! His that injury? Better I hope! Maybe Sho-chan can put a bit of ice on it," he teased, All Might narrowing his eyes, their icy blues appearing through the shadows.

"Your helpless without your quirk, boy," Aizawa claimed, making Izuku smile.

"Am I, now?"

"MOVE!" Todoroki warned, tackling Aizawa before a fist met his face.

"How did he move that fast? I canceled his quirk!" Aizawa questioned, steadying himself before dodging a foot aimed for his middle.

"He has multiple, probably through experimentation," Todoroki theorized, flinging ice at the villain. "Watch out for his knifes. He has a quirk that if he cuts his finger, he can cause death just by making eye contact."

 **0oo00oo0**

Izuku Midoriya  
Akaishi

Age: 19 Height: 180.34 cm.

Blood Type: O Weight: 72 kg

Birthday: July 15th Gender: Male

Quirk(s): Voodoo Doll- by inflicting a wound on himself, he can cause the target's heart to race to a stop by making eye contact. If his eyes are covered, it doesn't work. The injury MUST be self-inflicted, or else it doesn't count.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Thank you for blinking~," Izuku chirped, zipping up to All Might and nailing him in the chest with a well-powered punch. The older hero stumbled, the blow not doing much damage. Taking out a knife, he was only an inch from his forearm before he was encased in ice. Ah... he was caught this time. "Meanie Sho-chan~. I was so close~."

"That was the point," Todoroki deadpanned, Katsuki standing next to him, arms crossed. They both knew he could break the ice if he wanted, but they also seen the gleam in his green eyes. "You never answered me, the last time we spoke."

"About the deaths or the _other_ thing, _Shoto_?"

Shoto shivered. Purring his name like that should be a sin.

"I do~. I love you both so much. This game of cat and mouse sends the blood _rushin'_ , doesn't it?" Izuku smirked.

"Then why?!" fumed Katsuki, baring his teeth. "Why are you doing this?!"

"'cause I was told I would never be able to. You know how teens are~. Tell them they cant and they go off and do it anyway," he said pointedly, shifting a green gaze to All Might. His once-idol. His... _hero_.

"We don't have time for this," Aizawa grumbled, taking a black cloth from his pockets and blinding Izuku.

"I didn't know you were into that, Eraser~," Izuku cooed, chuckling.

"Shut the hell up before I gag you as well."

"Please? I've been a very bad boy," he teased. Ice covered his mouth, chilling his lips. ' _So cruel, Sho-chan_.'

"Are we going to carry him like that or actually get restraints?" he could hear Katsuki ask.

"Restraints. We all know that he could get out of that if he tried." All Might. A low rumble left Izuku's throat.

"We should keep him there. While he can break out, he wont. He doesn't want to." Izuku turned his head toward Todoroki's voice, giving him the confirmation he need.

"He'll freeze." Aizawa.

"He doesn't give two shits. Bastard is enjoying himself in there." Three guesses.

 **0oo00oo0**

He hummed a tune, not quite sure where it had come from. He was still blindfolded, but he didn't care. Ah, he could smell the fear.

"Why have you done this? What is your motive?" The detective most likely. A lie detector quirk, if he remembered correctly.

"Why not torment the people who made me a demon?" Izuku chuckled. He knew his way around that finicky quirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Izuku leaned forward, as if wanting to share a secret. Though still blinded, he seemed to stare directly at the detective.

"Let me tell you a story," he spoke softly, the chains of his cuffs rattling and the anti-quirk device around his neck shifting. "There once a little boy, cute and cuddly. Listened to his mother, never went far from home. A good kid. Want to be a hero so bad. He watched the same video of his idol save hundreds of people _thousands_... of times. He found out he was quirkless and his life went to _hell_."

Izuku chuckled, "his best friend treated him like trash. His mother didn't believe in his dream. He met his idol, the man he _admired_ the _most_... who said he could never be a hero." With a small smirk, he leaned back in his chair. "Do you know what that little boy decided?"

"What?"

 _"If I cant be a hero... then what other choice do I have?"_

 _"Izuku, there are so many important jobs that you could do! A police officer or a firefighter!"_

"He decided to follow the voices in his head. Surely they knew better than him, right?"

 _'Without a quirk... I'm nothing.'_

 _'Even All Might said I cant do it...'_

 _'_ ** _I'm... useless._** _'_

"That's not true if it lead you to homicide," the detective countered.

 _'They're going to hurt me again!'_

 _'No... no! Go away!'_

'Save me... save me. Save me, save mesavemesaveMeSaVeMeSAVEM **E** S **A** VE **MESAVEME** -'

"No one came to save them... just like no one came to save me. The heroes didn't show... just like they always don't. Why try and save a poor child who was being tortured underground when they can stay in the lights above him?" Izuku ranted, twisted smile still in place. "Heroes aren't _heroes_ anymore. They are attention whores that have enough strength to show off."

 _"Help me, please! Someone! All Might!"_

 _"No one is going to come for you. They have no interest in saving a boy when they get more fame by saving the town above you."_

"They beat that into my head," he let his neck rest on the back of his chair. "Over and over... and they were right. _No one came._ "

With that, he remained silent and answered nothing more. He did get to tease Kacchan, though. He was given a max-security cell, chained to the wall, hands above his head, legs spayed out on the floor.

Shoto looked in through the small window, watching as the boy sang away his boredom. He had always liked his singing voice, so he paused to enjoy it. Closing his heterochromic eyes and leaning on the wall, he listened.

 _I wrote a song, a journal  
Gave it to the world  
Told the story  
Of when I was just a girl_

 _I sought understanding  
Clarity in truth  
By baring all the wounds  
Inflicted on my youth_

 _You criticized my choice  
To stand up to my past  
To give the pain a voice  
So that it too could pass_

 _But I felt brave  
And filled with pride as I let go  
Of bitterness that wouldn't leave or let me grow_

 _And I will spend a lifetime  
Trying to understand  
Why someone sharing my bloodline  
Would not lend me their hand_

 _Am I supposed to apologize?  
Am I supposed to apologize? _

_You should have had to_ , Shoto thought, his mind flipping through the images Izuku had painted in his head. He had gone missing, both him and Katsuki looking for him frantically. The case had died before it even begun. Who wanted to search for the quirkless boy that meant nothing to anyone but them.

 _I loved her more than myself_  
 _But she made me choose_  
 _Between her and my father_  
 _And so I refused_

 _I fled her house and wrath  
Eleven years of age  
Followed the crooked path  
That led me to a stage_

 _The curtains opened up  
My heart followed the lead  
The music wouldn't stop  
And I could finally breathe_

 _But I will spend a lifetime  
Trying to understand  
Why someone sharing my bloodline  
Would not lend me their hand_

 _ **Am I supposed to apologize?  
Am I supposed to apologize? **_


	14. Mental Illness (Jack&Mark)

He rubbed his neck with a pale hand, a clear sign of agitation.

"Where is he?"

That wasn't safe, he knew. Black sclera hid secrets and multi-color eyes held violence.

" **And why should I tell** _ **y**_ **o** _ **U**_?" The smirk was cruel. His hand left his neck, showing scars. They would start to bleed again if he wasn't careful. Never again.

"I just want to know."

His black t-shirt and pants blended into the shadows, making his twitches seem like shadows themselves. Black boots were loud in the silent room, making the Light jump with every step.

" **Ah, but he has his own** _ **DeMoNs**_ **... should we really bother him, Jacky?** " One blue and one green softened, slowly trailing a hand through green hair. Blue eyes stayed closed, not flinching. He was in one of his moods, best to be careful. A nose nuzzled his cheek, a hand on his throat.

A reminder.

"Just a peek... please?" Whispered. Pleaded.

A wish.

" **Hm,** " Anti hummed, a thoughtful expression coming over his face. " **You've been so good lately. I have been thinking of** _ **AwArDiNg**_ **you.** "

Awarding? Maybe to take the rope from his limbs, send him home to rest, or maybe even to let him simply stand from the chair that was tying him to the earth, covered in old blood. The hand moved to the front of his neck, a pale thumb moving gently over it with only the smallest pressure. Then it was gone, along with the cold breath on his ear. Blue and green held an almost love for the man in front of him.

His Light.

" **Goodbye Jack. Do remember to behave, unless you want your visit cut** _ **sHoRt**_ **.** "

He melded with the shadows, leaving Jack to his peace. There was no door, he remembered. When he had fist gotten here, he had awoken in the chair, but untied. He had wandered the room, the darkness licking at his heels like a starved beast.

Wanting to eat his sanity.

Braving the dark and feeling the walls for what seemed like hours, he finally found himself back in the chair, knees pulled up under the only light in the room. That was the fist time Anti had stepped in.

Anti was... his imagination. He made him one time... more as a special treat for his followers. Then it went wrong. With the small lights that where his support, Anti grew in strength.

Thinking of his loyal fans, he let out a small huff that could have been a chuckle in another life. They raised him so high, a pedestal that reached the skies, but they also forged the hammer that knocked them down...

 _He_ was in here somewhere...

Their connection was always strong, the two of them. Half of him agreed it was all the fan-fiction that his fans wrote, the other half thought that it was simply their connection to the emotional demons plaguing them both. Red eyes glimmered in the dark, watching him, and as the figure stepped out of the darkness that was his prison, he found a face he knew even better than his own.

Ink locks where fanned to the side, much like his own Irish green. Rubies looked at him with a sort of pity, but he needed it not from the demon. A tux coat went over a low-buttoned white shirt, black slacks and dress shoes finishing his roguish charm.

" _Look at what that cretin has done to you,_ " his smooth voice echoed in the room, soothing the mental burns. The scars didn't hurt so much when Dark was in the room. Maybe it was because he reminded Jack of his best friend. A cold hand landed on his exposed neck, his shirt long ago disposed. It eased the burning of the shallow cuts and dulled the whispering of Anti in his ears.

" _I've been hearing that you've been really good for Anti as of late. I've also heard your request. I'm here to take you to him._ "

Salve to all his aches and scars.

"Thank you..." Jack whispered, eyes closing again to lean into the devil's touch. Though it was as cold as Anti's, something told him that this spirit would never hurt him. Ropes loosened around his wrists and ankles, but he knew he was too weak to walk. So did Dark, it seemed, for he picked him up bridle style before walking into the darkness.

Shivers raced down his spine and he curled tighter into the man's chest. He would keep him safe.

" **Why'd you have to go on and do that?** " a static voice hissed. " **He should have walked on his** _ **oWn**_ **!** "

" _Anti,_ " Dark remarked coolly, " _he hasn't been able to stand in a while. His muscles are sore and unused. Is this not a reward?_ "

The virus huffed, glitching in irritation, but Jack wasn't focused on that.

"Oh, Mark."

He, to, had a chair. Granted, a much nicer chair than his simple, bloodstained wooden one. He was the replica of his evil twin, brown eyes and black t-shirt and jeans aside. His head had been lowered before he heard his name.

Before his heard _his_ voice.

"Why?" Mark asked, brown eyes filling with tears. "I know he's not there. Stop..." He sounded so broken, so lost in his grief.

"What have you done?" The question was directed at the man holding him, who was approaching Markipier. A whispered word that would have blown away if it weren't so quiet. Mark was a fighter, always has been. How could such a strong man be so broken?

"Mark? It's me... Jack. It's Seán, look... please."

Mark looked into the blue eyes of the Irishman, finding the pain there. Oh, it looked to real as his darker side set him gently on the floor in front of him.

"Jack?"

"Yes," Jack confirmed for the weary man, a small smile shifting over his face. "It's me. I'm here." A hand drifted over the scars and cuts that now littered his skin, so different from their tormentors in its warmth. He covered it with his own, smile widening.

" **This is sick...** " Anti hissed, watching them. Something cold pressed against Jack's throat, a shiver racing up his spine. " **Come on, Jacky~. We still have yet to play today~.** "

"Wait! Just a bit longer!" he pleaded, looking at his best friend's darker half for help. If anyone put Antiseptic in his place, it was Dark.

" **Are you** _ **ArGuInG**_ **?** " the playfulness left completely, a dark growl of malice taking his place. " **Maybe this visit wasn't such a good idea, Dark. I think we should keep them** _ **sEpArAtE**_ **.** "

"Wait... please," Mark spoke up, attracting attention.

"Don't, Mark," Jack pleaded.

" _What is it, Mark?_ " Dark's soothing tones asked. " _Are you wishing for more time?_ "

"If we can't have more," Mark hesitated, "just... Please be gentle. We're both exhausted... I don't think we can take much more of this."

The darker halves spared each other a glance, some silent conversation passed between eyes.

" _We will leave you be_ ," Dark bargained.

" **Why the hell should I be kept from my pet just because he's tired?** " Anti growled, pale hand on his throat, rubbing the itching scars.

" _Look at him._ " That he did. Jack was covered in cuts and bruises, a bite mark or two from sharpened teeth engraved on pale shoulders where fabric no longer covered. Fear rolled off the human in waves, Anti nearly becoming orgasmic at its taste.

Maybe the Lights deserved to be replaced before they blew.

Anti huffed, making his way back to the darkness, leaving Jack with Mark. Dark looked at the two with a unreadable expression.

" _Would you like me to move you to the bed, Jack?_ "

"I want to try doing it myself." His tone was low, respectful and not risky. He had pissed off none of them today. "If you help, it would be most appreciated."

Dark helped him off the ground and let the Irishman lean in him, Mark by his side to catch him. Jack put a bit of pressure on his left leg and hissed.

"Jack?"

"Got a cut that stings, nothing too bad," he reassured. Mark looked, only now noticing the large slice in Jack's thigh.

"That doesn't look like 'nothing'."

" _I'll give you setting to patch him up with. God only knows what that glitch has done_ ," Dark grumbled.

"Why are you helping us?" Jack asked as they set him on the little bed in the room, Mark sitting next to him. "Not that I'm complaining."

" _He is crude in the way he does things. I am much more refined_." Mark shivered, giving Jack the feeling that Dark was just as cruel. " _I can see what I can do for bandages._ "

He left in a whir of black, leaving the two in their own company for now.

"What has he done, Mark?" Jack asked quietly, his throat burning. "I don't see anything physical."

"Too messy, he says," Mark answered, letting one of his palms rake down his face. "I've been seeing things, Jack... So many." He pulled his legs up to his chest, getting as small as possible. A sharp hiss broke him out of his depression, looking at the green-haired male. He had his hand to his throat, though he didn't touch it. His eyes widened when lines of red trailed down his neck. "Jack?"

"He must be upset," he chuckled, coughing afterward. "Probably about the bandages Dark wanted to get."

"Your neck bleeds because of that?" Mark questioned, appalled.

"His does... when he's really angry. Wonder why, though..."

" **I didn't want him touching you, is all. I'm starting to thing you favor him, Jacky,** " Anti spoke from the shadows, coming out with a tray of medical supplies.

"What...?"

" **I'm here to patch you up, like I always do~,** " he cooed, dabbing a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol.

"Does he really?" Mark asked, unaware of the danger. Jack flashed him a warning with his bright blues, but then he caught the look in Anti's eyes.

" **I do~,** " he chirped, taking the ball and running it over a scratch he had made with his knife on his cheek, relishing in the way his Light flinched. " **I'm always so rough on you, Jacky. Gotta be gentle sometimes.** " Jack shivered, fear in blue orbs. Mark watched carefully. Dark had made him watch one or two of their 'playtime', and it made him sick how he was trying to make up for it.

He grabbed a white towel, which was already stained pink, to wipe off the blood from his neck, only dabbing lightly. " **I brought you water. Another favor for your wonderful screams~.** " Putting the towel away on the tray, he went to hand Jack the water glass, but Mark noticed how bad he was shaking. He went to grab it, to help Jack drink it, but Anti growled. He withdrew his hand, sending Jack an apologetic look.

Sean grabbed the glass with both hands, trying to steady his hands. He drank a little, the water soothing his throat, He hummed before he hissed in discomfort as Anti swabbed at his neck.

" **It must have been from when I was upset earlier. I'm sorry, Jacky,** " Anti apologized, but to Mark, it sounded hollow.

"It's nothing. Doesn't even hurt that much," he chuckled, drinking a bit more water to stop the tickle in his throat from becoming a cough. Cold hands brushed his skin, cooling the redness.

 _We found them!_

 _Is that Anti?_

 _Mark! Jack! We've come to help!_

Anti growled as Dark appeared beside him, eyes glowing white in furry.

"Our..."

"...Lights," Mark finished, a smile playing over his lips. Red spotted the new bandages that covered Jack's neck as crimson lines streaked down Anti's. He glitched furiously, baring sharp teeth. Dark was calm and collected, but hatred and anger burned the red to white in his irises.

" _ **YoU lItTlE... WhO sAiD yOu CoUlD cOmE hErE?**_ " Anti growled, voice in a glitching hiss.

 _We're here to help two of our favorite people!_

 _We made you and we are going to stop you!_

Light blinded the four before Mark found himself waking in a hospital room. He and Sean shared a room, thankfully, and they had visitors. Three teens stood in the room, smiles on their faces.

"Your back!" the only boy cheered, his short, black hair swaying as he jumped up. The white stings of his light-blue jacket flailing the air as his black sneakers squeaked on the white tile.

"Thank God you made it," a young girl sighed, running a hand through her long, purple hair. Mark thought the color suited her, matching her purple t-shirt over jeans and black boots. Blue, round glasses sat on her nose, smiling softly.

"Uh, guys. Jack's not awake yet," another young girl informed, white teeth worrying her lower lip. The brunette had a pixie-cut, checkered button up brushing her dark jeans. Sandals brushed the tile quietly as she made her way to Jack's bed.

"Sean?" Mark called, sitting up on his bed. There was no response, however, and Mark began to worry.

"Linda," the brunette looked at the boy, "do you think he was left there?"

"He might have been, Jacob," she responded, putting her fingertips to Jack's temple. "He's still there, but it's hazy."

"Let me try," the purple-haired female asked, but instead of going to Jack, she came to Mark. "I'm Alexis, a big fan. Nice to meet you," Mark nodded to her. "You two have a connection, don't you? I can feel it. Not romantically, of course. Those twelve year olds don't know what they're talking about."

"Yeah, I would say we do," Mark chuckled.

"Good, then I can do my job. While Linda can find a person's presence, I'm the one that fished the two of you out of there. I'm sorry Mark, but I'm going to have to put you back. Your instruction to find and touch Jack so I can pull the both of you out together. There more you are connected, the better it works. Like, for example, a hug works wonders while simply resting your hand on him is spotty at best," Alexis explained. Mark nodded in understanding, seriousness crossing his face.

"Here I go, then."


	15. Forgiven (FNaF)

She sighed, looking down at her uniform. Why purple? Wrinkling her nose at the offending clothing, she put it on anyway. Who was she to argue with her employer? She glared at the deep purple button-up with poorly hidden distaste. A golden badge with 'security guard' on it in black was ironed onto her left breast, right next to the shirt pocket. This, grouped with black slacks and her preferred black combat boots was her uniform.

"A security guard, huh? What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself, her blue eyes narrowing her eyes in slight irritation. Running a tanned hand through her long, black locks and grabbing her keys, wallet, phone, and coat, Hannah walked out to her car, a large, black Chevy truck, and drove to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Here's your tool belt and everything else can be found in your office. There are tapes in there that should help you get on with your week. There's one for every day," her boss notified, the short man twirling his mustache much like cliche Frenchmen in the movies. She nodded, taking the keys to the pizzeria from the pudgy man and watched him leave, locking the doors after him.

Hannah sighed, running her hand again through dark hair. She looked around her, noticing all the little things that sat as prizes at the Prize Corner. The different arcade games that brought the twenty-eight year old back to her days as a child who got excited over the extra quarters her mother slipped into her lunch money that every once in a while. The last thing Hannah turned to was the stage on the far side of the large room. Tables and chairs that were covered in colorful wrappings and plastic cloths of bright colors separated her from robotic animatronics.

On her left was a purple bunny, Bonnie, a red electric guitar in his suited hands. To Bonnie's left was Freddy, the mascot bear animatronic who held his microphone with pride. On the right of the stage was a yellow chicken. Duck? Dark brows furrowed over the thought. The chicken, Hannah agreed upon, was the back-up singer. Let's Eat! was written across a white bib and in her right hand was a little, pink cupcake with eyes.

Agreeing with herself that the cupcake was evil, Hannah made her way to the back of the building, finding her office. Blue eyes swept over it, her nose wrinkling. Whoever was here last needed to get slapped with a broom and dustpan. Cups and paper was scattered everywhere, a random fan sitting on the desk, that she quickly deduced as the cupcake's partner in crime, little monitors scattered over the desk.

"Cameras, maybe?" Hannah thought, giggling at imagining someone sitting there watching super old cartoons or maybe the Simpsons. Two drawers hung under the desk, and after clawing at the cobwebs, she opened them one at a time. In the first, she found a tablet and a cord. She tried turning it on, but nothing happened. "Must be dead. People cant charge things to save their life," Hannah grumbled.

After finding a plug for the charger, she turned the pad on, and while she waited for the old device to boot up, she searched the drawer below the one she found the pad in. Surprisingly, five tapes sat in neat rows at the bottom. She grabbed the one that said 'Night 1' in Sharpe and found a tape player on the mess of a desk. She put the tape in, a male voice coming through and filling the silent office.

 _"Hello? Hello, hello?"_

"I already hate you very much," Hannah mumbled, running a hand through black hair as sapphire eyes scanned the newly awakened tablet.

 _"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you."_

"Your the one that trashed it? You don't sound like that kind of guy, to be honest here. Huh." Hannah looked at the bottom right of the screen, finding a map of the place that the manager had showed her. Boxes with the different camera perspectives littering the map.

 _"I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?"

 _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know."_

"I feel you there. Jeez, people and all the legals." She flicked over the cameras briefly and memorized that 1A showed her the stage. She looked at those things and got the chills. A power supply percentage was in the left hand corner, making her wonder why it would be there. She wouldn't press fate. She put the tablet to sleep, not wanting to spend more power than necessary.

 _"Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazebear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as the property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced"."_

"Wait, what? Makes your wonder how many people died doesn't it? Jesus. Why am I working here again?"

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad..."_

"Really? Ya think there, Mr. Rainbows?"

 _"...I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronics characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"Wow, this place is a legit haunted house. I'm interested now."

 _"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some king of 'free roaming mode' at night."_

"That's complete bull. These thing are haunted, aren't they?"

 _"Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too, but then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"Oh, hell no."

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to..."_

The man on the tape paused, making Hannah nervous. What in the world had she gotten into?

 _"...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

"'Heh'? Did you really just- okay. This is not going to end well for me is it? That's why there's metal doors on either side of me, huh?"

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But, hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"All that and I get a goodnight-" A chill went up Hannah's spine and her eyes were drawn to the tablet. Slowly picking it up and turning it on, she went to camera 1A to check on the animatronics.

Bonnie was gone.

Quickly shifting through the cameras, panic settling in her heart, she finally found the rabbit. Bonnie was backstage, staring at the camera as if to look at her through it. Purple eyes glowed menacingly in the camera, but it never moved. Putting it down and making it sleep, Hannah collapsed into her somewhat-comfortable swivel chair. Her tanned hand covered her mouth to trap a whimper in her throat.

They were moving, watching her.

She was going to die if she messed up. So she couldn't.

Stealing herself with that thought, she picked the pad back up with new resolve. The camera immediately opened on the backstage, where Bonnie no longer lurked. A sense of panic was pushed down and Hannah calmly shifted through the cameras, finding him in the dinning area. The way he stared made her wonder if these were really just robots. Her previous thoughts of them being haunted flashed again in her mind.

She had been joking, making light fun of the protocols of the place. She really hoped she was wrong. Hannah had turned off the screen unconsciously, deep in thought and theory. Once out of them, she turned on the pad again. The generator for the place was at forty-nine, she had three o'clock on the timer. Hannah let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She could do this. She had to.

Or the only thing that would see the light were her eyes and teeth.

Checking the cameras again, noticing Bonnie's absence, she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Sliding through the surveillance, she found the purple bunny much closer than she would have liked. He was in the supply closet, which made little sense to her, staring almost mockingly at the camera. Like he knew that there was a camera in there and only wanted to make her squirm in fear.

She didn't, but she glared heatedly at the screen. A thought passed her by, and she rapidly turned the monitor to the stage. Freddy stood there, Chica by his side. Sighing, she found the bunny again before making the pad sleep.

She froze when the sound of steel hit her ears. Heavy thumping of a heavy object walking was in the hall. It was coming from her left. Fear jump started her movement, killing panic in favor of movement. Hannah jumped out of her chair, hitting the button with 'door' labeled on the tape someone put on it. _Maybe the Phone Guy_ , she thought. The doors closed quickly, as if feeling her panic and reacting accordingly.

Air struggled in and out of her lungs, Hannah's blue eyes wide. There was another button under the one for the door. 'Light' was written on tape, but she hesitated on pushing it. Steeling herself, she hit it. Lights flickered outside her door, casting a shadow that she could see through the window she hadn't noticed.

It was small, making it a bit hard to see out of it. It was like that to keep things from jumping in, most likely. Bonnie's shadow hit the wall, making it clear he was on the other side. The light flickered, but as she watched the shadow, it turned human for only a blink before the light flickered again, the bunny's shadow returning.

She clicked the light again, not wanting to waste more power than she already was. She waited a few minutes, counting them on her digital clock on the desk. Flashing the light again and seeing no shadow-when did he leave?- she sighed and opened the door.

Realizing she didn't have the bunny's location anymore, she picked up her tablet, fist checking the stage before shifting through the cameras, finding the purple menace back in the serving area. Checking her clock, growling at it to go faster, she checked the cams again. The purple rabbit had moved backstage, the chicken and bear where they were supposed to be. They hadn't moved the whole time, making Hannah wonder if they came to life to. Curious, she flicked through the rest of the cameras.

Settling on camera 3, which the tablet helpfully labeled Pirate's Cove, her brows furrowed. A sign was on the outside of the purple curtains, peaking her interest. It read "Out of Order".

"Isn't that the fox? He was always my favorite," she mumbled, checking for the bunny. Bonnie was in the hall, a little too close for comfort. She went to close the door, but then she noticed her power.

She was down to ten percent.

She still had to go a half and hour.

Shit.

She turned off the tablet, leaving the door open for now. She would have to listen to his heavy footsteps, shutting it just before he got there. Damn that rabbit. She shouldn't have spent so much time on the tablet looking for the darned thing. She pushed her chair back, camping next to the buttons. Curious, she hit the light, nearly screaming. Bonnie was staring right her, his mechanical parts whirring as they moved him closer. Panicking, she hit the door, turning off the light. Slowly breathing in and out to calm her racing heart, Hannah sat there, waiting to hear him move away.

5:58.

Almost there.

Come on!

The rabbit walked away, letting her open the door. Breathing out, she checked the tablet for her power.

Five percent.

She was gonna die.

She phone rang with her alarm, scaring the living shit out of her. She took it out of her pocket, looking at the title of alarm.

"Go home."

It was six... she did it. Letting out a shaking breath, she gathered her things and walked to the exit. She looked at the stage to see that Bonnie had returned to the stage as if nothing had happened.

"You okay?"

Hannah jumped, her heart racing. She turned to the man who spoke. He was wearing the same uniform, though he was donning the cap she had left at home. The day-shift guard.

"I'm fine," Hannah lied, tanned hand running through her dark locks to keep her coworker from seeing them shake.

"You're a bit pale..." he noted worriedly. "You sure your alright?"

"Yeah," she replied, her voice a bit stronger. "First day jitters, ya know?" He nodded understandingly, a small smile still showing his worry.

"You go home and get some rest. It gets easier the longer your here, I promise," he stated, walking past her and waving over his shoulder.

"Hey, Mike?" she called, him turning so she could reread his name tag. "Do these things seem alive to you?"

He gave her an odd look before looking at the robots that would haunt her dreams. He stared for a minute, as if thinking it over.

"I wont lie to you," he confessed, rubbing the back of his head and turning to her again, "those things do give me the creeps. Expectantly Freddy."

She couldn't help but agree as she made her way out the door.


	16. Soul Dividing (BleachDeath Parade)

Someone groaned, amber orbs of honey blinked opened. Immediately, panic struck his heart. He was missing something, something important. He heard shifting beside him, so he turned his head. Orange locks shifted over him like a veil, brushing his exotic, tanned skin.

He found the thing that had shifted, well, more the person. He was a exact replica of himself -how he knew that, he didn't know...- except he was drained of all color. Long, snow white hair flowed over even paler skin like rivers. Golden eyes had marigold crosses in them, his pupils in the center. They were surrounded by a sea of black, as if it was trying to swallow the iris whole.

A name crept into his mind and it slid off his tongue without thought.

"Shirosaki."

" **Ichigo.** "

His most precious person, his instincts whispered. Protect him.

"Your awake, good."

Sitting up from their bed of flowers and glancing at their yukata, they took note of the woman who had come to greet them. Ichigo's, the one with amber eyes and honey crosses, had on fiery crimson with black flower petals dancing across the fabric as if they were dancing. A black obi with crimson petals held it closed. He immediately thought of opening it a bit, thought better of it in front of a woman. Pale hands brushed long fingers over his own, noticing it was only the inverted pattern of his partners.

"My name is Nona and it seems you know each other already. Not surprised, I guess. Do you remember anything besides each other?"

The two men looked at each other and nodded simultaneously.

"A black dog," they spoke, perfect sync creeping the manger out a bit.

"Oh, well, we'll see him soon, don't worry. Come, I have much to show you."

Giving the other a side glace, Ichigo and Shirosaki roamed behind the woman who introduced herself as Nona.

She was odd, the twins thought. Robin's egg blue hair was pulled back into a thick braid. Her suspenders went over a white shirt. A red bow was firmly around her neck under her shirt collar. Royal purple eyes had lilac crosses in them, making the surrounding purple look darker than what it was.

They ran into an elevator, already open and showing a man standing there. His lime hair had a rebellious cluster of lemon on the left side of his face. A tan vest was buttoned over a white shirt, a red tie tucked under the vest. Simple slacks covered long legs, dress shoes on the tile of the elevator. His eyes were narrowed, a soft smile on his lips that seemed to set you at ease. The twins tensed only slightly.

"Hello Clavis," Nona greeted.

"Miss Nona," he bowed shallowly, "where to?"

"Floor 23," the twins spoke before her. She looked at them, confused. Clavis glanced at her and she nodded. Going up, the elevator ride was short. Filing out and thanking Clavis, Nona lead the two down a hall with traditional rice-paper walls. Confused, the two pushed ahead of her, making her chuckle with their never-ending curiosity. They both stopped as they entered their new home.

It was a garden, flowers of every kind littered the landscape. Cherry trees in forever-bloom sprinkled their petals on grass. A large building looked inviting, urging the twins to further investigate. Going down the stone path, they had forgotten about their blue-haired escort. Nona made her way toward them, sighing at the thought of having to babysit them.

They just walked in like they owned the place, and while it was true, only Nona knew that. They looked around, excited with the prospect of exploring. Once they were done, Nona got their attention.

"You two are arbiters now. You must judge the dead on whether they go to the reincarnation cycle or to the void. I can make the safe assumption that you can guess what these mean." The twins nodding, she continued. "Arbiters have three rules. **One** : Arbiters cannot quit making judgments, for that is the reason why they exist. **Two** : Arbiters cannot experience death, for that would bring them too close to being human. **Three** : Arbiters cannot feel emotion, for they are dummies. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Ichigo spoke, Shirosaki only nodding.

"Before you do so, though, I want you to witness what it looks like for a real arbiter to do this. To let you get the feel of it. We'll go to Quin for that. Come along now," Nona smiled mischievously, making the identical's look at each other.

"Where's..."

" **The dog we were promised,** " Shiro finished, creeping Nona out even more.

"Oh, he should be around here somewhere. Whistle, he'll come."

Ichigo put his fingers to his lips and his pale double put his hands over his ears. Nona was confused, but not for long as a ear-piercing whistle rang in her head, making her flinch. Ichigo removed his fingers from his lips, listening. There was a bark, making the twins excited. A black wolf popped into existence and waddled into the room, tongue out in a pant and tail waging **fur** iously.

The twins knelt, the dog wiggling in between them. Nona cocked an eyebrow as the dog's eyes closed in bliss as four hands racked over all of it's sweet spots, hind leg thumping on the cherry wood of the floor. They looked genuinely happy, petting the black wolf who had a white arrow going up it's snout.

"What are you going to name him?" Nona questioned the twins, who didn't even take time to think.

"Zangetsu," his twin spoke before Shiro could, nodding in agreement.

' _These two are so odd. I wonder if they really can read each other's minds. Even then, how did they know what floor to go to?_ ' Nona thought, thinking of asking them later.

"Come on, now. Your going to have to leave _Slaying Moon_ here, no dogs on the elevator." The twins whined, the wolf giving her puppy eyes that almost made Nona give in. Other than that, there were no protests.

Ichigo and Shiro followed Nona down the stone path, Zangetsu bounding next to them. Petting the dog one more time before stepping into the elevator, Ichigo and Shiro shadowed Nona to the 15th floor.


	17. Prison Devil (NanbakaBlue Exorcist)

For my boi DarkSideOfTheMoon1324 over on Archive of Our Own.

 **0oo00oo0**

 _"You're sending me where?!" Blue eyes held panic, fangs bared in fear._

 _"Nanba Prison!" Mephisto cheered. "You've been a bad boy and the Knights have been on my back about it."_

 _"That's the worst prison in the world!" Satan's spawn pointed out, running a pale hand through black locks. If this was a joke, Rin was not laughing._

 _"Your last outburst didn't please the big men, so they told me to rectify the problem. What better way than to send you to hell on Earth?" Mephisto grinned. "You should fit right in, little brother."_

 **0oo00oo0**

"And that's how I ended up here," Rin summarized, shrugging.

"Wow, your brother is evil," Uno commented, playing with the end of his pink and yellow braid. He had the top half of his blue-striped prison uniform tied around his waist by the sleeves, a black tank-top covering his chest. Matching his uniform was a cap with an eleven on the front, one he seemed to wear with pride. He had bright, blue eyes, a smile stretched across his face. Two ones were printed onto the skin of the back of his hands.

"He not really my brother, he just calls me that," Rin huffed, narrowing his blue eyes, running a pale hand through his black hair, feeling the small horns. He wore a black-striped prison uniform, thinking it was cliche. He, too, had the top half tied around his waist, a short-sleeved black tee in its place. He had made sure to tie it loose enough to not crush his tail, which was wrapped around his torso.

"Still, that's cruel. You do realize that he sent you to hell on earth, don't you?" Jyugo asked, raising a brow. He, like Rin, had black, short hair and a black-striped prison uniform. He had a pink right eye with the number fifteen underneath and a green left eye, which oddly suited him in a way Rin couldn't explain. He was barefooted, as Rin currently was. He had thick, black cuffs on both ankles and wrists, one that, even with all of Jyugo's skill, he couldn't break out of. They gave Rin shivers.

"Don't worry about it," Rock waved off, leaning on the wall of Rin's cell. "This place isn't as bad as everyone says. The food here is great." Rock was the tallest of them at 183 centimeters (6'1''). His mohawk was red while the sides were purple, reminding Rin of another rooster he knew. Rock had the standard, orange jumpsuit that was unzipped to show off his chest, his short sleeves making the number sixty-nine visible on his forearm. The man had a feather earing hooked into his right ear and a scar running across the bridge of his nose.

"They even let us have manga and anime!" Nico cheered, his red eye wide and his long, lime green hair bouncing along with him. He, like Rock, had the orange jumper open to show his chest. Bandages wrapped around his right arm and eye, a ball and chain around his left ankle. He seemed to drag it around with ease and Rin's sensitive nose picked up the smell of medicine. Rin had asked where his number was, and in answer, Nico had stuck his tongue out, showing the number twenty-five. He was much shorter than the rest of them, falling behind Jyugo on the scale by a few centimeters.

"It's not so bad," Rin agreed. "The people I've met so far haven't been too bad, but that one guy was all grumpy. That other lady was kinda scary, too."

"That must have been Hajime!" Nico informed. "He's our supervisor. He's pretty cool once you get to know him."

"And the other one must have been the Warden." Rin watched all of them shiver before Uno continued. "She's terrifying and strict. Once you're in her sight, there's no escape."

"She wasn't THAT bad," Rin countered, awe all of the people in his cell. "She actually was pretty calm about all of it. She wasn't nice, per say, but she wasn't mean."

"Who the hell are you?" Rock asked, blinking. "Your either a saint or a nutcase." Rin almost laughed at the irony but held it in.

"OOO! You like headbands?" Rin looked over to his small dresser that had been put in his room to store some books and a few clothes, watching Nico grab the black headband that was on it.

"It helps keep bangs out of my face," Rin scowled, tugging at the hair in front of his eyes. "Gets annoying when I'm trying to read." They all nodded, knowing the feeling. Footsteps of heavy boots on concrete alerted them all to someone's presence. Looking at the unlocked door, courtesy of Jyugo, they found Supervisor Hajime.

He was a bald man with a scar going over his left eye which intersected another on right below it. He wore the prison's uniform of a black suit, red tie, and white undershirt. His black cap covered his bald head and gloves covered his hands. Slacks and black boots finished off his look, along with his steely gaze.

"Inmates 11, 15, 25, and 69, what are you doing in this cell?" Hajime growled, glaring at the four.

"Hajime!" Nico cheered, unaffected by the glower. "We made a new friend! His name is Rin and he came here because his brother is mean!" Rin rolled his eyes, a grumbled 'he's not my brother' under his breath.

"Yes, I know," Hajime sighed, looking at Rin. "Your twin called in and asked to speak with you."

"I didn't know you had a twin," Uno commented.

"Yukio called? I would have thought Mr. Pheles would have filled him in," Rin questioned, his brows furrowing as he stood from the matted floor. Hajime only shrugged, growled for his friends to get back into their cell across the hall, before ushering Rin in a new set of handcuffs, which were taken off by Jyugo. He seemed to notice because he grumbled something close to 'Jyugo's a nuisance'.

They made their way down the twisted halls, inmates waving casually at the supervisor who acknowledged them with nods. What had he gotten himself into?


	18. Satan's Pawn (Original)

**Huge Warning:** _Contains both suicidal thoughts and death, sensitive subjects, blood, gore, abuse, and other things. If you are triggered by any of these things, please don't read._

 _Another thing, this is based on religion lore. This is not to insult anyone. You are entitled to your own thoughts. If you can't say a name, the chance is that no one else can either, so don't sweat it. I have broken down the names based on how they are said by Google. Enjoy the challenge._

 **0oo00oo0**

 _"He preys on suicidal souls."_

" **They don't want you,** " whispered a sweet voice, spewing rotten peaches and hissing broken promises. " **If they did, why would they beat you so? Maybe you would be better off...** "

 _"Aren't they supposed to go to Hell to repent?"_

 _"I don't think he cares, the snake."_

"I should just die," the young girl sobbed, wrapping herself with her bruised arms, blood leaking from the fresh cuts that joined the scars. She picked up the blade he had been using for almost five years now, raising it again to her wrist, but she stopped.

" **That will be slow.** _ **Too**_ **slow. Maybe there is another way...** "

 _"He hisses sin in their ears, spoiling their pure souls," the male scoffed, flaring his feathered wings in anger._

Licking his lips, the red-eyed devil left the home, waiting outside for only a moment before hearing a female shriek. A twisted grin fell onto his face, twisting his handsome face. He vanished in black smoke, his red orbs glowing in the haze before they, too, disappeared.

The black smoke appeared again in a throne-room, the devil stepping out of the mist, his bare feet not making a sound on the marble floor. His chest was exposed, a necklace as black as obsidian swinging the silver dragon charm about soft with each step. His pants were loose, ghosting the top of his feet, the fabric amber in shade. His eyes red as blood, hazed with the pleasure of his meal, the girl's sadness still tingling on his tongue. His hair was a deep shade of red, long and draping down his back. His face was soft, not round nor sharp, giving him a feminine charm.

He raked pale, long fingers through his fiery strands, approaching the throne with the grace of a thousand dancers, eyes hooded with promise. He climbed the shallow steps, eager to reach his master.

 _"He's a dog to Lucifer, I hear," another whispered, the name coiling fear in their souls. "One of his generals."_

" **How was your hunt?** "

"Successful," he breathed, kneeling between his master's legs, nuzzling his knee. "I hope I wasn't too long, my Lord."

 _"Didn't the Father seal him in the Red Sea when his messenger delivered his people?"_

" **Not at all. Normally, you toy with your prey much longer,** " he rumbled, running his fingers through his servant's hair, never catching on a snag. A low rumble of appreciation left the general's throat, leaning into the touch. " **I love the blood red of your eyes after a kill.** "

 _"The Morning Star always did threaten his return. Maybe we should have taken more heed."_

Gazing upon his lord and master, a shiver raced its way down his spine. The man's black, shoulder-length hair was swept behind pointed ears, his red eyes closed, for now. A stubble marked his chin, only accenting his strong jaw. His back robes seemed to be an endless abyss, losing his pale skin under the dark fabric. Gold bands decorated his wrists, rings of solid white gold bore no gems but shined in the light. One hand was in his servant's hair, combing it fondly, the other in a fist supporting his head, his elbow propped on the armrest of his throne.

"Ah, but you like them gold as well," the man at his feet teased, feeling his master tug on the small hoop in his ear in light reprimand. The gold should already be seeping through in a small ring around his pupil by now, the thrill of his hunt leaving his system.

Claws scraped across the floor, nearing the two beings. The guards posted shivered as muscle flexed under skin and fur, paws that could crush flexing against the marble. The three-headed Rottweiler growled softly, laying at the foot of the throne. The younger devil chuckled, leaning his head against his master's thigh.

" **Abezethibou** _{A-bez-e-th-i-bou}_ **,** " his king called, making him glance up, " **how long has it been since your sleep?** "

"What an odd question, my Lord. It was after I fell into the red sea," he hummed in remembrance, his shoulder shifting and skin ripping to flare his one red wing, the leathery appendage ripped along its bottom where weapons of light have torn it in his fall from Heaven. "And that was the 8th century, before Christ."

" **So long for my general to be away,** " Lucifer sighed, his fingers never resting in their task. " **The abyss has been calling for you.** " His red orbs opened wide enough to gaze at his general, his human mask fading in the comfort of his home.

Horns twisted back, only curving slightly to be parallel to his skull, a few red strands rebelliously going in between the two pillars of bone. Pale skin was taking on a red hue, as if it had bled from his eyes to cover his skin, leaving his irises a molten gold. His one wing rested on his master's leg, draping the floor. His flesh melted off his right side, leaving bones where his arm and chest would be, his insides only a dark void of nothingness. His right cheek vanished with it, his jaw, teeth, and lower cheekbone exposed to the air, his sharp canines and tongue visible.

" **I enjoy your company much more in this form,** " the Morning Star rumbled, catching pools of gold as they opened. His right sclera had bled into black, framing his molten irises.

"If only our once-brothers hadn't tried to _catch me_ ," Abezethibou growled, old anger swimming in his veins, "We could fly together again, my Lord."

" **They thought they knew best,** " his master countered, his fingers never stopping their petting. " **They always have, Abismo** { _Ab-is-mo, Spanish for abyss_ } **.** " He purred at his pet name, one that had rolled off his lord's tongue like a wet dream one day and it had stuck. Only his master called him that, the others referring him by his moniker of the Abyssal General. A black cloud of ash twirled in the air with the noise, coming out the hole in his flesh on his face.

"Are you in need of me, my Lord?" Abismo questioned, eyes flickering closed once more in bliss as his master continued his petting.

" **Yes, I am,** " Lucifer confirmed, but his servant didn't open his eyes to look at him. " **The Princes of Seraphim have asked to meet with us.** "

Abismo scoffed, heat in his eyes. "That sea snake and fanged abomination can resolve their own problems," he hissed, eyes narrowing. "What would Envy and Lust argue about that they would have to summon you?"

" **I do not know, Abismo,** " his king spoke, his petting stopping for only a second before resuming.

"We should have fed those two to Cerberus." At his name, the three-headed Rottweiler raised one of its heads, looking at him. Finding to order, he simply laid down again. "Fish for dinner my Lord?" Abezethibou smirked, cracking an eye open to gauge his lord's reaction. Lucifer chuckled, a deep sound coming from the middle of his chest.

" **With the headache I feel approaching, I think we just might,** " Lucifer laughed, not reacting to the nip on his thigh from his follower. Continuing his petting, the High Prince of Hell let his eyes close, a calm smile on his face. A knock echoed through the hall, the guards quick to answer.

"My Lord," one of the soldiers called, not getting a reaction from the Morning Star, "Princes Leviathan and Asmodeus have arrived."

" **Let them in.** " The doors swung wide, two figures strutted in like pampered peacocks. One was a woman, dressed in the most revealing outfit she could find to reveal her milk skin. Only covering her almost non-existent breasts and nether regions was sea-foam green cloth, the Abyssal General never calling them garments. Sky blue silks hung around her frame, drawing attention her curves. Her eyes were pitch black, her hair the same sky blue as her silks.

The other was a beast of a man, gorgeous despite how ugly his demonic form was. His blond hair and electric blue eyes sent any mortal falling to his feet. His tanned skin accenting his strong build and strong jaw. Wrapped around his frame was a black robe, connecting only on one shoulder and showing off his pecks. It looked suspiciously like a toga the Greeks wore.

"How dare you," Leviathan hissed, narrowing her eyes at Abezethibou. "Take such a hideous from in front of the High Prince!"

"I have earned my spot at his feet, _guppy_ ," he spat back, watching as her expression turned to rage as he littered his master's thighs in kisses and nips. Asmodeus's eyes hooded, watching the obvious power play with interest.

" **You have not come here to argue,** " Lucifer boomed, silencing all in the room as he opened his blood red eyes to peer at them. " **General?** "

"I apologize, my Lord, for speaking out of turn," he hummed sweetly, nosing his knee. Lucifer turned to the two Princes with a raised brow.

"Asmodeus has been stealing souls from my circle," Envy huffed, crossing her slender arms over her chest.

"They came willingly," Lust defended, waving the demoness away with a hand. "You know the rules. Should their sin change, so does their circle."

" **We all know this,** " Lucifer sighed, removing his hand from Abezethibou's red strands to rub at his temples. The red-haired demon chuckled, crawling into his king's lap to take up the task of working Lucifer's temples with his thumbs.

"You let this harlot crawl over you like a paid whore, brother," Leviathan commented icily, narrowing her eyes at the general. Lucifer only hummed in answer, resting his head on the back of his throne as Abismo worked his magic.

"I think its hot," Asmodeus shrugged, leering at the demon.

" **This is not worth my time,** " Lucifer sighed, eyes closed in irritation. " **You know of this rule, Leviathan. I should not have to deal with such a spat. You two are no better than children arguing over a toy.** "

"But brother-"

"That was your dismissal, Leviathan," Abismo interrupted, continuing to work his master's migraine.

"Why you!" she seethed. "You nothing but a slave! You should respect your betters, boy!"

The room went dark. the shadows whipping about as the torches went out. Lust had already left, knowing the red demon's wrath first hand. Darkness tied her wrists and ankles, halting her movements. She was helpless as she felt another slither up her leg, her spine, and around her throat just tight enough to send the message. Golden and crimson orbs glimmered in the darkness, the abyss home to the creatures of the Pit.

" **Begone, Sin of Envy,** " she heard Abismo hiss out of the darkness, his voice echoing all around her despite the demoness knowing that he was right in front of her. " **The High Prince has dismissed you.** "

She was let go, and as soon as her last limb was free, she fled. The fires were lit once more by a wave of Lucifer's hand, the guards that guarded the entrance long gone. Abismo was straddling his king, occupying his mouth with his own. A low moan echoed as he replaced his flesh, letting his king aggressively lay claim to his mouth.

They pulled away, the younger demon out of breath. " **Look at what you've done to me,** " he purred, bucking his hips into Abezethibou's, the fiction welcomed by the demon of the abyss.

"She needed to learn her place," Abismo growled, nipping at his lord's throat. He used his own shadows to tie his wrist hang them, just like his master liked.

" **Such a good boy~** " Lucifer purred. " **I trained you well.** "

" _My Prince of Pride,_ " Abezethibou groaned as the Morning Star attacked his neck with his fangs, drawing blood. His clawed hands raked up his side, making the younger demon shiver. Red eyes glittered up at him, promising a night of blood and Hell-worthy sin.


End file.
